Surviving Even When It Seems Impossible
by xXx.Brucas4ever.xXx
Summary: Summary: They were on a cruise ship, just taking a break from their college lives when something just had to go wrong and things turned deadly for some and into an adventure for others...My second fic! It's mostly Brucas but other couples to! Please read
1. Cruise Ship

_Hey! I finally have another story idea, here you go! Please review to let me know if I should keep going..._

_**Things you should know:** They are all 19, Haley and Nathaare married, Lucas is Nathan's brother, nobody knows eachother except for Lucas, Haley, and Nathan, the main characters in this story are Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton. (Maybe I'll fit Jake in there, just let me know if you want him, or any other characters you want.)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but it would be cool to!_

**Summary:** They were on a cruise ship, just taking a break from their college lives when something just had to go wrong and things turned deadly for some and into an adventure for others...My second fic! It's mostly Brucas but other stuff to.

Surviving Even When It Seems Impossible

-Chapter 1-

"Lemonade or Iced tea, miss?" asked a friendly looking waitress working on the side of the pool on the huge cruise ship.

"Lemonade, and it's mrs. by the way." Haley said as she relaxed along side the pool.

"My apologies, one lemonade, coming right up." the waitress said as she walked off.

"I hate that people always do that!" she said annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, me and you know we're married and that's all that matters." Nathan Scott, her husband of 3 years said. "Isn't this great, we get to stop thinking about college and basketball for a week and just relax."

"Yea, this is great, so where is Lucas?" Haley asked referring to her brother-in-law/best friend, Lucas Scott.

"He's around here somewhere." Nathan said looking around the huge ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me...excuse me, can somebody tell me how to get to the pool?" Brooke Davis, the rich popular 19-year-old girl from California asked confused. The ship was so big, she didn't know where she was going.

"Um, I know where it is." said a blonde girl sitting at the bar. "Hi, I'm Peyton by the way, the pool is over that way, through those doors, and to the right."

"Thanks Peyton, I'm Brooke Davis." she said shaking Peyton's hand. "Do you want to come with me, I'm here by myself, and I would love some company."

"Sure, I'm here on my own too." Peyton said going with her.

"So where are you from?" Peyton asked curiously.

"California, you?" Brooke asked.

"New York." she said as they sat down on the chairs beside the pool.

"That's cool, what do you do there?" Brooke asked curious herself.

"I draw, I have a lot of my stuff in the New York Art Museum, and I am currently going to school at Juliard for the Art Program." Peyton explained while she rubbed sun tan lotion on herself. "What do you do in California?"

"I'm studying to be a fashion designer." Brooke said. "I have a lot of stuff already made, like this shirt I'm wearing."

"Well then, it's very nice." Peyton said as they laughed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pool...

"Nathan, are you looking at those 2 girls, the blonde and the brunette, over there?" Haley asked squinting her eyes at him shocked.

"Huh," he turned and looked at Haley. "No..I was looking over there, trying to find Lucas."

"Yea, sure." she said slapping his bare shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell!" Nathan screamed rubbing his arm.

"I'm going back to our room, come talk to me when your not being such a jerk!" Haley announced as she got up and grabbed her towel and headed for the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haley, what's wrong?" Lucas asked as Haley came barging into her and Nathan's room. Lucas had his own room, she didn't understand why he was in their's watching TV.

"Oh nothing! Nathan's just checking out other girls when he's laying right beside me!" she said flustered throwing her arms into the air.

"Hales, your probably exaggerating, just don't worry about it." Lucas said trying to make her feel better.

"Fine." she said plopping down beside him on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Peyton were becoming really good friends telling eachother stuff about them. They were laughing and just having a good time.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Brooke said getting up.

"Me too, what time is it anyways?" Peyton asked looking around for a clock.

"Oh there's a clock, it's 7:30." Brooke said.

"Wow, it stays pretty bright outside for it being 7:30." Peyton said.

"Well, we are on a cruise ship." Brooke said. "Let's go in there, the dining room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dining room there was a buffet, everybody on the cruise ship could fit in there, and there was probably over 200 people. Lucas, Haley, and Nathan sat at a table against the wall, and Brooke and Peyton were sitting at another table not to far away from the others, with some other people they didn't know.

"Ok, it's are turn to get in line now." Brooke said excited. A few tables at a time went up to get food.

It was an our later and everybody was seated, a man came out and talked to everybody about how much they appreciate everybody coming and all that mumbo-bumbo. In the middle of his speech, the room started shaking and everybody started to panick. "Please stay calm everybody, I'm going to go find out what the problem is." said the man. The shaking stopped and everybody was talking at once, saying stuff like, "what the hell is going on!" and screaming.

"Nathan, I'm scared." Haley said worridly grabbing onto his arm.

"It's ok Hales, there's probably a storm and it'll pass, besides this ship is huge anyways." he said trying to make her relax.

"Yea, your safe with us Hales." Lucas said.

"Can I get everybody to exit in an orderly fashion please." the man said coming back into the room with a panicked face on.

"What's going on!" was heard from a lot of people.

"I can't tell you anything right now I just need everybody to go back to their rooms please." the man explained.

"Peyton if your alone you can come to my room." Brooke said kindly.

"Ok, thanks Brooke." she thanked her.

"Haley, I need you to hold onto my hand and not let go ok?" Nathan asked calmy.

"I won't, I promise." she said.

"Luke, grab her other hand." Nathan demanded.

The ship started shaking agian, this time people were getting pushed to one side and then hitting the wall. A lot of people were losing their loved ones because of the crowd. Brooke and Peyton got back to Brooke's room. Nathan, Haley got back to their room too and Lucas went with them. The man started talking over a loud speaker that went through the whole ship. He said, "Everybody stay calm, there is a huge stormout there, there are life jackets under the beds in your rooms, I demand that you make use of them now!"

As soon as he said that, there was a big, "CRASH!" people who weren't at their rooms yet got thrown overboard, parts of the ship were ripped apart. There was loud cries and yells and then suddenly everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please let me know if I should keep going, I have a lot in store for you!_


	2. Waking Up To Their New Reality

_Wow, thanks for those awesome reviews! If I get a lot like that in the next chapters it will make me write more. 12 reviews for one chapter is good for me, the most I ever got before that for a chapter was 6! Haha, anyways here's chapter 2!_

-Chapter 2-

Waking Up To Their New Reality

**July 1, 2006**

Silence. That's all they heard. Nothing else. Nathan finally had the strength to open his eyes, even though pain was shooting everywhere through his body. All he saw was a bright blue sky, so bright that he had to shut his eyes again. He took a deep breathe and opened his eyes, he had to know what was going on. It took him a while, but he finally got to a sitting position that didn't hurt so he could look around. He saw other people laying on what looked like sand. It took him a minute to recognize who they were though. He saw Lucas about 4 feet away from him and Haley about 7 feet away. When he saw her, his heart sank into his stomach, she was lying there so helpless, probably unconcious. There were others though, too. a blonde, a brunette, and a guy. They were scattered all over the place. What was this? He didn't remember anything, he didn't know where he was or why people he loved were there and people he didn't even know.

Suddenly Lucas inturrupted his thoughts. He was waking up and making groaning noises.

For the first time in he didn't know how long, Nathan spoke, but raspy of course. "Luke, wake up."

"Huh?" Lucas's voice was also raspy. "Nathan, where are we?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember how we got here." he said looking around nervously. "It looks like an island."

"Did we get pissed drunk last night or something?" Lucas asked confused while he tried to stand up but failed miserably. "I'm so weak."

"Me too, and I don't think we got drunk because look, there are other peop-" Nathan didn't even finish because something came to him. He had a picture of the blonde and the brunette in his mind, they were sitting beside a pool laughing. Then Haley hit him and the image was gone.

"What?" Lucas asked still cofused.

"I remember those girls from somewhere." he said confused.

Just then the other guy they didn't know woke up and started looking around. "What, who are you guys?"

"Who are you?" the Scott brothers both asked at the same time.

"Skillz, that's what my friends call me, where am I, and again, who are you guys?" the strange guy asked.

"We don't know where we are, and I'm Nathan, this is my brother Lucas." he said introducing them.

"Wait, this looks like an island." Skillz said stating the obvious.

"Yea..." Lucas said confused giving Nathan a 'what's up with this guy' look.

"The cruise ship." Those were the only words Skillz said. Nathan and Lucas remembered as memories came flooding back to them.

"Oh yea, the storm." Nathan said in realization.

The blonde started to wake up now. "Where am I?" she asked looking at the 3 guys confused.

"We were on the cruise ship remember, there was a storm." Lucas explained.

"Oh yea, hey there's the girl I met on the ship." she said pointing to the brunette.

"You know her?" Skillz asked. "What's her name, and your name?"

"My name is Peyton and her name is...umm...I think it was...Brooke." Peyton said trying to remember.

"Hi I'm Skillz."

"I'm Nathan."

"Lucas, his brother." he said pointing to Nathan.

After a while of sitting there thinking they decided to try and wake up the other 2 girls. They needed to think about what they were going to do, at this point they didn't even know what part of the world they were on.

Nathan went to Haley and tired waking her up by shaking her gently and calling her name. "Hales, Hales, wake up, it's me Nathan."

That didn't seem to work though.

Next Lucas and Peyton tired to wake up Brooke. "Hey Brooke, it's me, Peyton."

Nothing.

Lucas had an idea though. He got up slowly, but eventually he did it and started walking painfully towards the ocean. He got a handful of water and dumped it on her face, but not by her eyes because he knew it was salt water. She moved around a little and made a noise.

"Hey." her voice was raspy also so it was kind of quiet.

"Brooke, wake up." Peyton said shaking her lightly.

"What?" she asked confused jumping up. She regreted jumping upward as soon as she did it because she was in so much pain.

"The cruise ship got caught in the storm and for some reason were here now, on this..um...island I think." Peyton explained.

"Oh yea, the cruise ship...what! Oh my god, my stuff, my clothes!" she said starting to freak out.

"Sorry Brooke." was all Peyton could think of to say.

"Maybe Haley will wake up if I put water on her, too." Nathan said getting up slowly.

Sure enough, Haley started to wake up from the cold ocean water. "Nathan, why did you poor water on me...OW!" she said as she tried wiping off her face. "My wrist, why does it hurt so much!"

"Oh no, you probably broke it or sprained it when the ship capsized." Nathan explained.

"Oh yea, our trip...wait...were shipwrecked?" Haley asked knowingly and frightened.

Nathan nodded his head. "Here let me look at your wrist."

"It hurts, be careful." she said flinching as he took it in his hands.

"Girlfriend?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Wife." Lucas said. "And I'm his brother, Lucas."

He put out his hand and she shook it. "I'm Brooke Davis."

"Nice to meet you, even if we are...on an island..in the middle of nowhere." he said shedding some light on the situation. Brooke gave him an uneasy look, but he smiled slightly and it made her feel better.

"Your just going to have to lay it down on the sand for now until we find something for it." Nathan said laying it down gently.

"I know what will help." Haley said looking at Nathan and smiling then looking down at her wrist.

"Ha ok." Nathan said agreeing kissing her wrist.

"Thank you." she said happily.

Skillz cut in. "So, what do we do now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please review! **I have sooo many ideas for this story! I love writing it! I promise I won't slack off on the other story though. I have surprises yet to come, if you think it's gunna just be them then- YOUR WRONG! haha I don't know yet, we'll see lol:)_ I know that chapter was a little slow, but it's because it was a chapter where they just wake up and realize where they are. I promise more drama to come. There's gotta be drama if they're on a deserted island, right:)


	3. Working Together

_Thanks for the reviews! I know I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I have like the next 5 chapters written in my head so I will update soon I promise! I have so many ideas, I don't know where to start, and also I've been really busy with track and field and softball and it's the end of the school year but it'llbe summer soon and I will update a lot in the sumer:) Anyways I don't want you to wait any longer, here's the next chapter!..._

-Chapter 3-

Working Together

**July 2, 2006**

The first night was hard. When it got dark the girls were scared. Nathan made Haley feel not scared anymore and Lucas thought he would be a gentleman and help Peyton and Brooke. He slept between them and talked to them until they fell asleep. Lucas couldn't sleep though. He couldn't stop thinking about hismom back in Tree Hill. Did she know? Was she scared for him? Thoughts like that raced through his mind all night.

The next day, Nathan, Lucas, and Skillz decided to make some sort of shelter since the bugs were so bad at night. They had all sorts of bites on them and to make matters worse their clothes were all ripped and raggety. The girls went for a walk to look for anything that looked like food.

"So, do you guys know what were looking for?" Brooke asked.

"Um, not me, Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Don't ask me." she said. "Well, the only thing I would suggest are coconuts and these...finger bananas, I think their called." she pointed to the trees with edible looking stuff on them.

"Well, it's worth a try." Brooke said as she began to grab the bananas. They needed the guys help to get the coconuts though because they were up high.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the girls got back, there was a small, square shelter ready for them. It was made out of twigs, logs, mud, leaves, vines, and ferns.

"Nice work, it's not a 5 star hotel, but it'll do." Brooke said dropping her arm load of finger bananas on the hot sand.

"Yea, it was actually surprisingly easy." Nathan said pulling his wife into his side.

"Come inside and check it out." Skillz said moving the door made out of twigs, ferns, and vines out of the way.

"Actually, I kind of need help with something, could one of you guys help me with the coconuts?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas and givng him a 'I mean you' look.

"I'll do it." Lucas said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we going to do about food?" Peyton asked. "We can't live on finger bananas and coconuts forever, or how ever long we'll be here."

"That's a good question, I'm going to have to get back to you on that one." Nathan said realizing they had to eat sometime.

"Peyton, do you want to go explore a bit?" Haley asked.

"Sure." she agreed.

"You girls, don't go to far, this is a big island." Nathan reminded them.

"Yea, yea." Haley said smiling sarcastically. "Ok mom."

"Oh, you gotta love that sarcastic sense of humor." Nathan said simply. Skillz just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what is-" Peyton got cut off because something was rattling in the ferns beside her. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but it sounds angry, let's get out of here." Haley said grabbing Peyton's arm and running.

They got back to the camp in a hurry and Haley ran to Nathan. "There was something in the trees, Nathan!"

"What, ok, calm down, we can check it out later, just stay here and don't go anywhere." he said hugging her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for coming with me, Luke." Brooke said as they were walking back with the coconuts.

"No problem, we have to work together because we are in this together." he said smiling at her. There it was again, that smile that made verything better. It madeher feel so safe.

They made it back in one peice, the sun was starting to sink into the ocean, it was so beautiful. They needed light so they decided to try and make a fire. Keyword there was 'try'. Surprisingly, the guys accomplished it, it took a long time, but they did it." (Skillz claimed to be a boy scout when he was younger.)

They sat around their newly made fire, ate finger bananas and talked.

"We were so busy worrying about everything else we didn't even realize the fire will send a smoke signal." Lucas said happily.

"Good thinking, Luke." Nathan said giving him a fist tap. "I'm going to bed now, are you coming Hales?"

"Yes." she said yawning and taking his hand.

"I'm going to bed, too." Peyton said also yawning."Anybody coming?"

"Me, I'm going to go to bed because I want to try fishing tomorrow, that might be interesting. "Skillz said laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was sleeping by now, except Brooke and Lucas. They were up talking still, mostly about eachother.

"So, what are you missing back at home?" Brooke asked curiously looking at the calm ocean.

"My mom, basketball, college." he explained sadly. "What about you?"

"Nothing except for college." Brooke said playing with her feet in the sand.

"What about your parents?" he asked, he didn't mean to pry but he was curious about her.

She laughed at that question. "Yea, my parents, I bet they'll miss me."

"Why the sarcastic tone?" Lucas asked starting to play with his feet in the sand also.

"My parents weren't really the loving, caring, story-before-bedtime type. They would rather give me money and send me on my way." she said trying not to tear up, but it didn't matter because a tear fell anyways.

"Don't say that, I bet deep down, they miss you." he said trying to make her feel batter.

"No, you don't know my them." she said as another tear fell and her voice got quiet.

"No, but I don't see how anybody couldn't miss you." he said kindly wiping away her tears.

"Thanks, Luke." she said feeling better. "There's not many guys out there like you, so I'm glad I met you."

"Well, I'm glad I met you, too." he said smiling with the famous smile.

"Wow, look...the sun is starting to come up." Brooke said pointing to the end of the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yea, it is." Lucas said looking at her. _"Just like you." he thought._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you go, what did you think? Let me know in a review. I know the 'rustling in the bush' part was short, but it will continue probably in the next chapter. What was it? A person? An animal? something else? I will give you a spoiler for this story...There IS another person in this sory that I haven't mentioned yet. There, that's all I'm going to say for now, please review I appreciate them and they help me with my story:):):) Luv ya!_


	4. What A Hot Day Can Bring

**Thanks for the reviews! **Ok here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

-Chapter 4-

What A Hot Day Can Bring

**July 3, 2006**

The sun was blazing the next day, everybody was so hot and they didn't feel like moving.

"Ah! It's so hot out." Brooke said when she came out of the shade.

"Yea, no duh, were on an island." Peyton said laughing.

"Well, I'm used to hot weather but this is just sickening." she said wiping her forehead with her shirt.

"We could go in the ocean and swim, that'll cool us off." Haley said walking towards the water.

"Yea." Nathan said running up behind his wife and picking her up.

"Nathan, don't you dare!" Haley screamed.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked mockingly as he ran until he was knee deep holding her.

"Nathan!" she screamed again hitting him.

"Too bad." Nathan said as they both went splashing into the water.

"Oh my god! Cold!" she screamed as she grabbed onto Nathan.

"Oh you baby!" he yelled kissing her.

Everybody else ran into the water with them and they were yelling an screaming and having a good time, but what they didn't know was that somebody could hear them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fun." Brooke said out of breath, trying to wring her clothes out.

"Yea, did you have fun Haley?" Peyton said sarcastically.

"Ha, yea right, Nathan if you ever-" she stopped when she heard and saw the rustling in the trees.

"What's wrong, Hales?" Nathan asked confused watching Haley walk towards the trees.

"I just heard something in there." she said grabbing Nathan's hand and making himgo with her. "Come check it out with me."

"Haley, it's pro-" Nathan said.

"Shhhh, did you hear that, it sounds like people talking!" she said quietly. Everybody started walking with Nathan and Haley.

"I hear it, too." Brooke said.

_"It's all your fault were on this island in the first place!" the voice said loudley but still far away._

"Follow the voice." Lucas said getting in the front of the group.

_"No! I'm not the one who took us here, your the one that said, 'let the ocean carry us, we don't know where we are anyways'!" another voice said._

"It sounds like there is a girl and a guy so far." Peyton realized.

"Yea...hey look, there's something yellow over there!" Brooke yelled and pointed to the yellow thing standing up against a tree.

When they reached the opening they saw more ocean adn more beach...they also saw a blown up yellow raft and 2 people talking, a boy and a girl.

"Ok, let's stop fighting, at least we have-" the guy turned around because the girl was staring at Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Skillz. "Wha-" he jumped when he saw 6 people standing by the opening of the jungle.

"Oh my god, Jake, do something!" the girl said grabbing his arm.

"Hi?" he said confused and in shock.

"Hi, are you guys from the cruise ship, too?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, and we found this raft in the water and got in it and it took us..here, I guess." the girl said nervously.

"I see, well I'm Brooke." she said putting out her hand and the girl took it. "This is Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Skillz." she pointed to the owner of each name and they waved. The girl smiled when she saw Skillz and he smiled back, eyeing her up and down.

"Hi I'm Bevin this is Jake we just met on the raft there were a lot more people but it was sinkingbecause of the weight and then a big wave came and knocked everybody else out." she said quickly, not even taking a break.

"Uh huh, I...see." Brooke said taking a step back with a shocked face. _This girl could really talk, she thought._

"We have a fire and we made shelter on the other side of the beach, you two can join us if you want." Nathan said because Haley gave him a look like, 'you better asked them to come back to our camp, because I feel bad for them'.

"Sure, and we can bring the raft." Jake said.

They all headed back to the camp and sat around the fire.

"So, what do we do now...I'm bored." Brooke said playing with her feet in the sand.

"Well we better make a sign in the sand to go with our fire so if a plane ever goes by they will know for sure somebody is on this island." Nathan said getting up looking for stuff to make it with. "Any idea about what we shood use?"

"There's big rocks over there, but the guys will have to get them." Peyton said pointing to a part of the beach with rocks scattered all over.

"Ok." Nathan said.

"I will try fishing so we have food at least." Skillz said. "Or unless you girls want to do it."

"Um, no way." Brooke said plainly. Lucas just smiled at her.

"I'll help I used to go fishing all the time with my dad I never caught one though he said it was because I was to noisy but I'm not noisy." Bevin said following Skillz. Skillz was just laughing.

"Oh no, not at all." Jake said sarcastically. When she was far away enough he told the rest of them how annoying she is. "Ok, if I have to talk to that girl one more time..."

"Ya I know what you mean, between that one's talking at one hundred miles per hour and this one's whining-" he said pointing at Brooke and smiling.

"Hey!" Brooke said hitting him playfully putting her bottom lip out.

"See." he said walking away with the guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake were making the sign and Bevin and Skillz were still trying to catch fish with her telling skillz all these differnent stories and Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were lying in the sand talking about them.

"Ok, so, like Lucas is really hot." Brooke said eyeing him up and down.

"Yea." Peyton said.

"Hey! That's my brother-in-law your talking about!" Haley said hitting Brooke lightly.

"So, he's hot, I would love to get on that." she said giggling evily.

"Holy Brooke, do you like him?" Peyton asked shocked.

"No, maybe, he's really sweet, I love talking to him." she said still staring at him while he worked.

"When did you talk to him, like one on one?" Haley asked confused.

"Last night, we stayed up all night and watched the sun rise, and just...talked." Brooke said happily.

"Really, fromwhat I hear about you, just talking with a boy, at night, just doesn't seem like you." Peyton said laughing.

"I know, I'm kind of surprising myself." she said laughing, too.

"Well, on the subject of hot, I'm kind of likin' Jakey boy over there." Peyton said eyeing him.

"Yea whatever, he's alright." Brooke said bursting into laughter. Peyton just hit her playfully. "Hey!"

"What are you girls talking about?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing." they all said looking at eachother.

"Good, then you guys can come help." he said.

"Do we have to?" Brooke asked unexcitedly.

Nathan just gave her a look. "I know I'm being bossy, but were all here on this island and we want to get off of it as soon as possible."

That just made all of the girls start to think. What if we never get off? What if nobody knows where this island is? What if they don't find food?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come and check these out." Skillz yelled to everybody.

"We caught fish actually Skillz caught fish but I kept him company." Bevin said following him back to the camp.

"Oh that's great, Skillz." Nathan said.

"So, how are we going to cook these?" Jake asked.

"Um, Skillz, you were the boy scout." Lucas stated.

"Yea, we just have to find sharp stick and stab them onto the fish and cook them over the fire." he explained.

"Ok, I'll find some." Nathan said walking toward the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The all ate bits and peices of the fish, the girls were a little scared to eat them though, but finally did one\ce the guys explained to them that there wasn't much else to eat. They could live on finger banana's for the rest of their lives, but even that could make them sick. They sat around the fire talking and planning things out, like what they would do if a plane went by. Lucas was getting sick of Nathan acting like the leader and making all the plans, so he said something.

"Nathan, why don't you try letting somebody else talk for once?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Ok Lucas, what did you have in mind?" Nathan asked in the same tone.

"Nothing, but it's getting pretty annoying." he said more angry.

"Lucas, if you have nothing to say then shut up!" Nathan yelled louder.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Lucas said and then pushed him. "Your acting just like Dan!"

"He didn't even want you, so don't talk about him, you know nothing about him!" he said pretending to start walking away and then turning around and punching him right in the face.

Everybody gasped and got up to try and stop the fight that Nathan caused to happen.

"Nathan, stop!" Haley yelled.

"You guys!" the other girls screamed.

They were still puching eachother and stuff and Skillz and Jake tried to break it up.

"Ok, that's enough!" Skilz yelled.

"Nathan, let's just go to bed now, come on." Haley said gently grabbing his hand. She mouthed 'Sorry' to Luke and they went inside the shelter.

Everybody else went to bed, too, shortly after. The shelter was big enough that they could all fit. Brooke and Lucas slept beside eachother, along with Haley and Nathan beside then, then Bevin and Skillz, then Jake and Peyton. Jake wasn't tired, so he looked around and saw that Peyton wasn't sleeping either so they turned so they were facing eachother and talked for hours, quietly. On the other side of the shelter Lucas was cuddling Brooke because she was, apparently, 'cold', but of course an island doesn't get cold at night, it stays the same temperature as the day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There's your chapter! **Please Review!** Give me some ideas, what other stuff would you guys like to happen to this story? Your the ones who are reading it and it should be something you like reading so give me some of your ideas! I will probably use some. :)_


	5. I Promise

_Hey! Long time no update! Sorry about that, but I've had softball practice, then yesterday was softball divisions and I've just been really busy! Good thing we don't have exams at our school! Well, here's your next chapter, enjoy! It's going to be 5 days later, just so you don't get confused._

-Chapter 5-

I Promise

**July 8, 2006**

The new friends made it through some hot days and some rainy days, but they just couldn't do it anymore, they were letting everything that had happened get the best of them now...

"We've been here for a long time, I can't take it anymore!" Brooke whined, trying not to start crying.

"Brooke, don't worry about it, everything is going to be ok, all of our families probably heard what happened and people are looking for us." Lucas said, hugging her tightly. Brooke let the tears fall and they sat down on the sand.

"Ok, I'm sick of this, let's just start swimming." Haley said, standing up and walking towards the ocean.

Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Yea, that'll work. You would probably swim for about 15 minutes before you started getting tierd then drowning in your watery grave." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever, who cares at this point anyways?" she said angrily. Nathan hugged her and they sat back down.

"I'm hungry." Peyton said.

"Me too." Brooke said. Everybody else agreed with them, too.

There was silence for a minute or so, then Jake started talking. "Hey, we have a raft..." he looked over at the raft that was against a tree. Everybody looked at him confused.

"Yea, we all wouldn't fit on the little raft, plus it would be very dangerous." Skillz said.

"Yea, I'm sure people are looking for us, unless..." Lucas stopped for the girls sake.

"Unless what?" Brooke asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, who wants to go swimming." he said changing the subject.

"No, tell me." she said grabbing his arm.

Lucas looked at Nathan, then back at Brooke. "Fine, unless they didn't even start looking for us because they think we're dead like everybody else." The girls got disappointed looking faces when Lucas said that. "But, we can't think like that we have to stay positive."

"What's the point, we have barely any food, it's really hot out and were just going to die soon anyways." Brooke said breaking down, she couldn't help herself. She started crying and couldn't stop. She made the other 3 girls start crying, too.

"Were never going to get off this island." Bevin said.

"Don't worry, baby." Skillz said rubbing her back.

"I miss my dad." Peyton said sadly. Jake hugged her.

"Nathan, I'm scared." Haley said hugging him.

Brooke looked at everybody, they all had parents that probably missed them and she had nobody, so she thought. She went to go feel sorry for herself in the shelter, that was starting to fall apart.

Lucas looked at her as she walked away knowingly. "I'm going to go talk to her."

In the shelter.

"Brooke." Lucas said as he came in.

Brooke was sitting there with her arms around her legs pulled up to her chest. When Lucas came in she looked away. "Luke, it's ok, just leave me alone."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone, because your not alone." he said sitting next to her and looking into her teary eyes.

"Yes, everybody has somebody that cares about them, my parents wouldn't care if they new where I was." she explained as the tears fell. "I just don't want to do this anymore, I'm fed up with it."

"Brooke, don't think that way." he said lifting her chin so she was looking at him. Then he went in closer and kissed her lightly.

Brooke started crying again and he smiled and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, I promise you everything is going to be ok, we will get out of here."

She kissed him again and pulled away. "Thank you."

"No problem, I've wanted to kiss you for a long time." he said smiling.

"Me too." she said kissing him again, but longer this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody spent the day looking into the ocean and talking with their signifincant others. It was now getting dark. So they sat in front of the fire. Haley laying on Nathan in the sand. Bevin laying her head on Skillz. Peyton laying on Jake and Brooke laying on Lucas. They talked until the sun was completely down and they were all getting tired.

"We need something to do." Brooke said boredly playing with Lucas' fingers.

"Why, are you bored or something?" Lucas asked sarcastically, laughing.

"Duh." she said plainly.

"I'm bored, too." Peyton said to Jake.

"Does anybody have any ideas?" Haley asked.

"We could play I never, but there's no alcohol so that would be no fun." Brooke said.

"You don't need alcohol to play truth or dare." Bevin said.

"Ok, this could be fun, we don't even know eachother that well." Brooke said not bored anymore. "I'll go first. Um, Haley. Truth or dare."

"Truth." Haley said.

"Tell me-" Brooke got cut off by a loud buzzing sound. She stood up and started looking around. "Do you guys here that?"

"Yea, I do." Peyton said confused.

"It sounds like a plane!" Nathan yelled jumping up.

Everybody started yelling at the plane and jumping and waving their arms. They started running down the beach, the plane kept coming closer and closer.

"Do they see us?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, I hope so." Nathan said. "The fire should help."

They continued to call for the people in the plane. It was now going over the island.

"Please stop!" Brooke yelled desperatly.

The plane just flew by and didn't even land.

"No!" Lucas yelled.

"Why didn't they stop!" Haley asked sadly.

"Dammit!" Nathan yelled. "What dumbasses!"

They all stood there shocked.

"Maybe they will come back, let's just go to sleep." Jake said.

"Yea, they will probably go by again." Skillz said.

"I'm going to sleep outside the shelter tonight, just incase it comes by again." Nathan said.

"I'm staying with you, Nathan." Haley said.

"Alright, the company will be nice." he said smiling at her.

They all headed to the shelter except for Nathan and Haley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas, do you think they will really come back?" Brooke asked disappointed as they layed besdie eachother, cuddling.

"Yea, how could they have missed us and the fire and stuff." he explained.

She kissed him. "Thank you for making me feel so safe. I don't know what I would do on this island if you weren't here."

"I don't know what I would do without you either, I love spending time with you." he said kissing her hand as he played with her fingers.

She put her head down on his chest and shut her eyes. "If we ever get off this island, I hope we can still be with eachother."

"I promise we will." he said closing his eyes, too.

Everybody slept comfortably that night, knowing that they would probably get off the island soon because if one plane went by, another one could too. Maybe that plane was coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Its a little short, but you don't know how hard this story is to write because I don't have the experience of being on a deserted island! You guys can help me out if you want to. Don't worry I will keep trying hard to give you guys good enough chapters. :)_


	6. Keeping A Secret

_Thanks for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been sooo busy. Here's your next chapter!_

-Chapter 6-

Keeping A Secret

**July 10, 2006**

2 days passed. No plane. Barely any food...everyone was starting to be noticably thin, and they had dark circles under their eyes. They didn't have very much food to eat and they were getting sicker every day, especially Lucas. He had fainted the day before and was unconcious for a long time. Nathan and Skillz carried him to the shelter so he could be in the shade, where it wasn't as hot.

"How's he doing?" Haley asked.

"He's just waking up, but he's really sick." Brooke said sitting beside Haley. "He has a fever."

"Don't worry, Brooke." Haley said giving her a side hug.

Brooke sat on the sand and tried to think about something else to pass the endless time that they had. There was absolutly nothing to do, they just sat and talked, went in the ocean, slept, or searched for more food.

Everybody was off doing their own thing, trying to find some way to bring down Lucas' fever.

"Ok, maybe if we got something wet and put it on his forehead." Nathan explained. "But what?"

"I'll rip a piece of my shirt off." Peyton said, volunteering. "That'll work."

"Thanks Peyton." Nathan said.

Peyton tried to rip a piece off her shirt, it was ripped up enough already. She did it on the second try and handed the piece to Nathan. He went and got it wet and rung it out a little.

"Hey, Nathan can I go give it to him, I need to talk to him." Haley asked. She just thought of something that she had to ask Lucas.

"Sure." Nathan said as he handed the piece to Haley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the shelter Lucas was laying there, staring at the ceiling with his hand on his head.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Haley asked when she got in the little hut that they all had to redo because it fell apart.

"Fine..." he lied. "No, actually that was a lie."

"Come here." Haley said giving him a hug. "I brought you a damp piece off Peyton's shirt, put it on your forehead, maybe it'll bring your fever down."

"Thanks." Lucas said taking it.

"Luke, I have to aske you something." Haley said getting serious.

"Ok, what's up, Hales?" Lucas asked, worriedly.

"Is it your heart?" she asked, nervously.

He just looked at her, then looked away.

"Lucas, you have to tell me, if it is we have to get you off this island some how." she said as she grabbed his shirt and made him look at her.

"Hales, I don't have my medication anymore." Lucas said seriously, but calmly. "I'm not doing so good."

Haley turned her head away and started crying.

"Hey, come here." Lucas said softly and brought her into a hug. "I'm going to get through this." If he wasn't hugging her he probably would have fell to the ground. His chest hurt, but he could never tell her that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haley and Lucas have been talking for a long time, I hope he's ok." Brooke said.

"Brooke, stop worrying so much." Peyton said putting her arm around her.

"I can't help it." she said. "What if he's not ok, Peyton?"

"Brooke, everything is going to be ok." Peyton said, also trying to convince herself.

"Yea, says the girl that needed to here that from me a couple minutes ago." Jake said, making fun of Peyton.

"Well, it helped." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Thanks guys, you helped sooo much." Brooke said sarcastically.

Peyton and Jake started kissing. "Go make babies somewhere else." Brooke said throwing sand at them.

"Hey, were not making babies." Peyton said, correcting her. "Besides, he already has one."

"Well, she's going to have a sibling if you 2 don't stop it." Brooke said, trying to act discusted.

They just looked at eachother and smiled. Jake started tickling her. Brooke just threw her head back and groaned at the sight of those 2 and walked over to where Nathan was adding to the fire that was dying.

"Hey Nate, having fun?" she asked, smiling at him working.

"Oh yea, tons, your could help me you know." Nathan said.

"Yea." she paused and sat down on a log. "But no."

Nathan just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not really the working girl type." she said. "Hey, where's Bevin and Skillz?"

"I don't know." Nathan said looking around. "They said they were going for a walk, but that was this morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Haley finished talking and Haley was going to leave him to go check what her husband was doing.

"Haley?" Lucas said grabbing her arm before she left.

"Yea, Luke?" she asked sitting back down.

"I need you to do me a favor." he said. "Please don't tell anybody, especially Brooke."

"Luca-" she got cut off.

"Haley." Lucas said seriously. "Please, I don't want everybody to worry about me, especially Brooke because it would break her heart that I didn't tell her even though we stayed up late every night talking and telling eachother everything."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Haley asked.

"I didn't think she'd want to be with me if she knew there was something wrong with me." he explained. "And if she still wanted to be with me, I don't want her to worry about me."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone." Haley said. "But we have to do something about this."

"I know, come here." he said, giving her one last hug. "Your my best friend, Hales, have I told you that lately?"

"No, but it doesn't matter." she said. "Your my best friend, too."

They stopped hugging.

"Can you do me a favor now?" Haley asked.

"Anything." he simply said.

"Take it easy." she said. He nodded then she left.

When he knew he was finally alone, he laid down and put in hand on his chest and tears fell from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away from their camp, Bevin and Skillz were walking and talking.

"So, do you remember which way it is to get back?" Skillz asked, as he stopped in his tracks.

"Yea, its that way." Bevin said, pointing ahead of her. "Or is it that way." she pointed to the side this time.

"Bevin!" Skillz said, his voice got really high. "You don't know where we are?"

"I did, but now I'm lost!" she said, getting panicky.

"What do we do now?" Skillz asked.

"Oh, I know a couple things we could do." Bevin said pulling him down in the sand.

"Oh I see, I'm starting to like being stranded on an island." he said, then kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the camp, everybody was starting to get worried. Skillz and Bevin and had been gone all day.

"I think we should start looking for them." Peyton said.

"Yea, me too." Jake said as he stroked Petyon's hair while she cuddled with him in the sand.

"Ok, but we better take this." Nathan said lighting the end of a thick stick.

"I'll stay here with Lucas." Brooke said.

"Ok, don't go anywhere though, we don't need more people missing." he said.

"Where would I go?" Brooke asked annoyed, walking toward the shelter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others left and Brooke went inside. "Hey babe, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok." Lucas lied, sitting up.

"Sure." she said not believing him. "Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton went to look for Skillz and Bevin, they left this morning and their still not back yet."

"So, your stuck with me?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid so." she said kissing his cheek. "Wow Luke, your really burnig up." she put both her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't worry about me." he said, pulling her into him so she could lay on him, then he put his arms around her.

"But what if I want to?" she asked looking up at his face and smiling.

He kissed her, then pulled away. "Just as long as you let me worry about you, too."

"Deal." she said, nestling into him some more.

He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. Brooke wasn't facing him so he was able to let the tears fall again. He felt a little better when she was in his arms, but that didn't cure his HCM. He knew he had to get of that island, but all he could do for now was pray and hold his girl in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There. The next chapter will just continue there, I didn't have to stop there but I want to go update my other story now. **Please review:)** I love it when I get reviews, they make me want to write sooner._


	7. How Powerful The Rain Can Be

_Hey, I would have updated sooner but I was at my grandma's. And now, I've been going to the lake a lot. But school is officially over! Yay! Anyways, it's summer so I can update even more, unless I'm camping or staying with my sister. And! I have a new story idea so yea, you will probably be seeing that soon, but maybe when my other story is done, 'Beginning of A New Life'. Moving on, here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

-Chapter 7-

How Powerful The Rain Can Be

**July 10, 2006**

"Bevin, Skillz!" Nathan yelled. "Where are you?"

The four friends had been searching for Bevin and Skillz for about half an hour, but still no sign of them. They were getting fed up, but they had to keep looking, nobody new what else was out there or if it was even safe and it was getting dark.

"Maybe we should split up." suggested Haley.

"But then, there would be more chances for people to get lost." Jake said.

"We might be able to find them faster though, they're probably not even over here and if we split up, 2 people can go a different direction." she explained.

"Yea but-" Jake got cut off.

"You guys! Stop arguing, me and Haley will go back the other way and you and Peyton keep going this way. It will probably take all night to walk around the entire island, but this way, we have a better chance of finding them sooner." Nathan explained. He knew he was being bossy again, but somebody needed to take the lead and be responsible or else they would never find the other 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas, he was in a lot of pain. She knew that because in his sleep he was tossing and turning and moaning. _"Should I wake him up?" _she thought to herself. After thinking about it, she decided to wake him up so she could ask him how he was feeling.

"Lucas..." she said quietly, tapping his shoulder.

He turned over and moaned again, but this time he woke up. "Hey, Pretty Girl." His voice sounded quiet and raspy. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing. You're moaning and tossing and turning." Brooke put her hands on his face to check if he had a fever. "Oh, Luke, your really burning up, maybe you should go in the water a little bit, it might help."

"Will you come with me?" he asked, pretending to pout. She couldn't resist that adorable face.

"Of course." she said, seriously. She helped him up, slowly, and got him outside the shelter. They walked hand in hand towards the ocean.

"So, how are you feeling?" Brooke asked, as they walked in the water, it was just passed their ankles.

"A little better..." he said. He was feeling a little better but the pain in his chest was still there, just not as bad as before.

"That's good." she said, smiling and scrunching up her nose a little, then kissing him. He loved it when she did that, it made him laugh. Being with her always made him feel better, like it was healing his heart.

"So, how are you doing, I haven't got to check up on you lately." he said, curiously. He was sick, but that didn't mean he couldn't see how she was feeling.

"I'm fine, except for the you being sick part." Her smile turned into a frown and she looked down at the water.

He turned to look at her and lifted her chin. "Hey, I'm going to be fine, it's probably just some kind of flu or something."

"I don't think so, the other day I saw you put your hand on your chest, yunno, right before you fainted." she explained.

_They were all helping to make the fire again with new sticks because it rained. They were walking back to the camp when Brooke noticed that Lucas was falling behind._

_"Hey Luke, are you coming?" Brooke asked, laughing._

_"Yea." he stopped and put his hand on his chest. He didn't notice that Brooke saw though._

_"Lucas are you ok?" she asked, concerned._

_He just looked at her and then started to wobble. Then, he suddenly fell over and fainted._

_"Lucas!"_

He looked into her eyes.

"What was that about, Luke?" she asked, sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

"Nathan, what if their not even on the beach, maybe their in the bushes." Haley said, as her and Nathan walked hand in hand on the beach. They were searching for 2 missing people, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves.

"Tonight we better just stay on the beach and in the morning, if we still haven't found them, we can go look in there." he explained. "It's just to dark right now, it would be dangerous."

Haley just smiled at him and put her chin on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, it's just, your being very responsible and taking care of me and making me feel safe..." she explained, happily.

"Well I love you, and that's what husbands are for." he said, then kissed her.

"I love you, too." Haley said. They went back to walking and started calling for Bevin and Skillz again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you think they're doing?" Jake asked curiously. as they walked.

"I don't know, they're probably having sex in a bush." Peyton joked.

Jake laughed.

They continued walking a little bit more...

"Jake, I have to sit down..." Peyton said, tiredly. She collapsed on a log and put her head in her hands.

"Peyt, what's the matter?" Jake asked, worriedly.

"Uh...I don't know...I feel...weak." she said, panting heavily. She layed down in the sand and closed her eyes.

"No, Peyton! You can't go to sleep." Jake yelled. He grabbed he and pulled her up onto him and tried waking her up.

"I...um..I'm tired, Jake." she said. It took everything she had to say that.

"I know, but you have to stay awake, ok?" he said, calmly.

He didn't know what was wrong with her, it could have been a number off things: the heat, the lack of food, lack of fresh water, and some things that they have eaten over the last week might not have been good to eat. He just sat there with her thinking of what to do. He couldn't leave her there, so he had to call for help or wait till morning for somebody to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas were standing in the edge of the ocean, looking at eachother for what seemed like a lifetime, until Lucas broke the silence.

"Brooke I...um..." He tired to think of something to say, he didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her about his HCM either.

"The truth, Lucas." Brooke demanded.

"Um..." he swallowed. _"I have to tell her."_

"There is something I have to tell you." he continued. "I'm telling you this because your my girlfriend and you deserve to know."

"What is it, Luke?" she looked into his eyes, worriedly.

"I have a heart condition, Brooke." he explained, calmly. "It's called HCM."

Brooke took it all in. A tear rolled down her face. "What?"

"Brooke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he said sincerely, taking her hand.

She didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, it started thundering and they looked up at the sky. It started pouring and they were soaked in seconds. Brooke turned around and started running back to the shelter. Then she turned back around at Lucas. "Why didn't you telll me!"

Lucas walked towards her, squinting because of the rain. "I didn't want you to find out!" They had to yell because the rain was so loud.

"Why!" she yelled back throwing her arms up in the air.

"I don't know, I didn't want you to think of me differently or feel like you had to take care of me all the time!" He explained.

"You know I wouldn't do that!" she said, tearing up some more.

"I know, but I just..." he tired to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

"You just what?" Brooke asked.

He wiped the rain off his forehead, then turned his head.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and started running back to the shelter.

"Brooke!" he yelled. He started running after her, even with the pain in his chest. He just couldn't let the conversation end like that. "I just...I love you!"

She stopped suddenly and then turned around. She started crying harder as soon as she looked at him. Then she ran towards him and threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately, while the rain poured down on them. He kissed her back. It was a kiss that either of them had never expierenced before, it was like it was going to be their last.

They finally broke apart. "I love you, too." Brooke said bawling at this point. Then they started kissing again, her fingers moving threw his soaked hair and his fingers moving up the back of her shirt. They started moving closer to the sand, then Lucas made his way on top of her. They got so caught up in the much wanted moment that they didn't even think about anything else around them or anything at all for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bevin and Skillz were making out in the rain, when Bevin heard people calling for them.

"Hey, did you here that?" she said, getting up to go investigate.

"What is it?" Skillz asked, going with her.

"It's people, the rest of them must be looking for us." she explained. "Oh, their getting closer come this way."

"Bevin! Skillz!" the voice called.

"Were over here!" Bevin yelled.

"I heard Bevin, her voice was coming from over there!" Haley yelled.

"Keep yelling, Bevin, we'll find you!" Nathan said.

Bevin and Skillz kept yelling and running toward the voice. They were in the bushes so it was hard to figure out where to go because it was so dark. Nathan and Haley ran towards Bevin and Skillz' voices, too.

They soon found eachother. "Where have you guys been!" Haley yelled through the rain, hugging Bevin.

"Nowhere." they said at the same time to eachother, then smiling.

"Well whatever, let's get back and go inside the shelter before you guys get really sick." Nathan yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Ok, I'm fed up, I'm just going to carry her." _Jake thought. It was raining really hard, he didn't know what else to do.

"Come on, Peyt, do you think you could get up on my back?" he asked, kindly.

"Yea..." she said between breaths.

She got on Jake's back slowly and he started walking back to camp. It took him a minute to remember which way to go, but soon enough he caught up to the other guys.

"What's wrong with Peyton?" Haley asked, as the walked up to them.

"I don't know, she was fine and then all of a sudden she collapsed on a log and said she was weak." Jake explained.

"Oh my god, we better get her back." Haley said.

They continued walking, it seemed farther this time, but that was probably because of the rain.

They started drinking the rain water because it was the only fresh water they were going to see and they really needed it. That was probably part of why Peyton was so weak, too, she was probably dehydrated. But out in the middle of nowhere, it could be a lot of things. They didn't have anything with them. What if somebody got bit be a snake, what if somebody ate something poisonous. Things like that were on their minds and nobody knew what to do in a situation like that, that's why they really needed to get off that island, fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you go, hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it for ya's. Please, Please, Please...Answer this question, what else would you like to see happen in this story? Please review and let me know, you guys are the best! Thanx so much:)_


	8. Getting Out And Moving On

_Thanks for the totally awesome reviews! Love 'em! I'm soo sooo soooo sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I really wanted to concentrate on my other story and now it's done so I can focus on this one for a while. And to honestly tell you guys, I don't know where this story should go yet! Haha I guess I should figure that out, huh? Anyways here's the next chapter for ya's! Enjoy!_

-Chapter 8-

Getting Out And Moving On

**July 11, 2006**

When the 6 tired friends got back to their camp, they saw Lucas and Brooke sleeping together on the beach, it was so cute that they decided not to wake them. Jake got Peyton in the shelter and laid beside her and comforted her until she fell asleep, he decided to let her sleep because there was nothing else he could do anyways, he wasn't a doctor and there sure wasn't one in the middle of nowhere.

"I hope she's ok." Jake said out loud.

"I'm sure she will be, Jake, don't worry to much about her." Haley said. "I'm going to go get Nathan out of the rain, be right back."

"Oh...and Haley, I'm sorry for being such an ass earlier." he apologized.

"It's ok, we're all under a lot of stress." Haley said, then left the shelter.

Jake turned his attention back to Peyton."And don't you worry, were going to get off this island."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Brooke and Lucas woke up beside eachother on the beach.

"Good morning." Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

Brooke opened her eyes, squinting, before her eyes adjusted to the hot blazing sun. "Hi." she said, smiling happily.

Lucas leaned over and kissed her, but before that could go anywhere they got inturrupted by the other guys that were screaming. "Over here!"

"What the hell?" Lucas asked, confused getting up, Brooke got up with him.

"Brooke, Lucas...get over here and help us!" Nathan yelled, as he waved his arms in the air.

"Dude, you look like an idiot." Lucas said, not realizing there was a plane coming.

"Dude, look up!" Nathan said, annoyed.

Lucas and Brooke looked into the sky and sure enough, there was a plane. Their eyes went big and then they started freaking out too. They made their fire bigger, well not all of them, Peyton was sleeping because she was still sick. They got it big enough that somebody would have to be blind not to see it and a blind person wouldn't be driving a plane.

They waited a few minutes in the sand, hoping the plane was going to come back this time unlike the other plane.

"I hear it guys, it's coming back!" yelled Haley with excitement.

"It's getting closer, come on guys." Nathan said.

They ran around to another side of the island and there was the plane. 3 big guys got out.

"Everything is going to be ok, we're going to get you guys off of here." one of the guys said.

"You have to get, Peyton, she's at our camp, she's really sick." Jake informed the 2 other guys. They looked big enough that they would be able to carry her at least.

The rest of them got into the plane, they looked so happy to see other people rather than themsleves for a change.

"We're finally getting out guys." Nathan said. They all just smiled at eachother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later at a hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

The 8 of them were sent to a hospital to make sure they got better and got lots of water, especially Peyton who was really dehydrated. Peyton was the last one left in a hospital room and Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room drinking coffee and talking and the rest of them were calling their parents.

"So this is the great town I heard so much about." Brooke said, looking out the big picture window in the hospital waiting room.

"Yep, this is home." Lucas said, happily. "Um...Brooke, you could come stay with me tonight...if you want to that is."

"Thanks Luke, I would love to." she said smiling, then taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well I should go call my mom, I was supposed to be home from the Cruise 6 days ago." Lucas said, sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hello?" _

"Hi mom." Lucas said, tearing up.

_"Lucas, oh my god...it's so great to hear our voice!" Karen said, starting to cry. "Are you safe?"_

"Yes, I'm at the hospital with everybody else." he said, calming her down.

_"Ok, stay there I'm going to come pick you up, your not going to your apartment tonight your staying at home." Karen demanded._

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Lucas said, happily. "Mom, before you come I should tell you I met someone..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 5 minutes later and everybody was in the hospital waiting room waitnig to be picked up by their families. Nathan and Haley were first and Deb and Dan camand picked them up. They were just so happy they were safe.

"Oh my boy thank god your ok!" Deb said, running down the hallway, then hugging Nathan and Haley.

"Everythings ok now, mom." Nathan said hugging her back.

Next Karen came rushing down the hallway and hugged Lucas so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Mom your kinda killing me..." Lucas said, trying to loosen the death grip.

"I missed you so much, your the only son I have." Karen said, excitedly. "Now let's go ho- oh, you must be Brooke!" she said turning her attention to Brooke standing next to Lucas.

"Yea, nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Brooke said, shaking Karen's hand.

"Really, well we can go and you can tell me a little about yourself." Karen said.

"Wait." Lucas said, turning towards Peyton, Skillz, and Bevin who didn't even live in Tree Hill. "Do you guys have family coming to get you?"

They nodded. "Ok then, we'll see you." he said, waving good bye, maybe even for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 15 minutes later they arrived at Karen's house, Lucas' former house, and went inside.

"Oh it's so good to be home." Lucas said, happily.

"It's so good to have you home." Karen said, hugging Lucas again. "Here, I have something for you guys." She handed them a few newspaper articles. "You can read them whenever you have a chance, I thought I had lost you so I kept them. They're all about the shipwreck."

"Thanks, mom." Lucas said, browsing through them.

"Yea, thanks Ms. Roe." Brooke said.

"Well, you two are probably really tired so I'll let you get some sleep and we can talk more tomorrow." she explained. "Lucas, your bedroom is still the way you left it of course, so you can sleep in there."

"Alright mom, good night." he said, as him and Brooke started walking down the hall.

"And Lucas-" Karen started, but got inturrupted.

"Yes, mom, we know." he said, laughing.

"Hey, I know how teenagers are, I was one once." Karen said rolling her eyes.

Brooke and Lucas went into his room.

"So this is it." Lucas said, laughing. "It hasn't changed since high school...sorry."

"It's ok, I think it's really cute." Brooke said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Cute?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes cute." she said, giggling.

"I guess I could be...cute." he said, thinking about that for a minute.

They laughed.

"So I guess I'll sleep on the floor, you can have my bed." Lucas said, walking to his dresser to find some old pajamas. Surprisingly he found some.

"Babe, don't be stupid." Brooke said, dragging him onto the bed and kissing him.

"Ok, I just thought-" he said getting inturrupted.

"You just thought wrong." Brooke said laughing and kissing him again.

"Yea, here's something for you to sleep in by the way." he said, handing her boxers and a t-shirt.

"I could always sleep in the nude..." Brooke said, sarcastically.

"Yea, I think I would like that except for the fact that my mother is in the house, that part kind of turns me off." Lucas said, getting discusted.

"Oh yea." she said.

"Ok no more mom talk please, let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted." Lucas said, getting into his bed.

Brooke went and changed and then about 5 minutes later came back.

"Yunno you look kinda sexy in my clothes." Lucas said, eyeing Brooke up and down.

"Oh come on Luke, you know I look sexy in anything." Brooke said, sarcastically,laying down beside him.

"Yea, true." Lucas said, picturing Brooke in something she just didn't really want to know what it was.

"Ok enough fantasicing about me, shut the light off." she said, hitting his head playfully.

"Alright, kiss." She kissed him. "Good night, sexy."

"Good night...Broody." Brooke said, finally coming up with a name for him.

"Why did you call me Broody?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"You always Brood, so your Broody." she said, simply.

"Fine then, 2 can play at that game." he said, thinking of another name. "Um...Cheery, your always so cheery."

"That's the best you can do?" she asked, bursting out laughing.

"It's excactly the same as yours for me...except it's Cheery. "he said, confusing himself by the looks of it.

"Fine." she said, turing over pretending to be mad.

"I love you." Lucas said.

"I know." she said, in the same tone.

"FIne, don't say it back." Lucas said, also turning over so now their backs were facing eachother.

It was about half an hour later, Lucas turned over and could see Brooke just a little because of the street light outside, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

She turned her head towards him. "I...I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" he asked, curiously.

"Lucas...I don't want to go back..." She put her head on his chest and hugged him. "I just want to stay with you I'm scared...I can't be away from you Luke, just thinking abou-"

"Hey." he got up quick and turned on the light and faced her, looking right into her eyes. "Brooke, don't worry about that...I will always be with you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." she said, crying hard now. "I want to stay with you..."

"You do?" he asked, making sure. "Brooke, this isn't something you just do, you have to really want this."

"I do, more than anything." Brooke said, surely.

Lucas smiled. "Alright, Brooke will you move into my apartment with me?"

She nodded. "Of course, there's nothing I would want more."

He kissed her. "Wow, this is big. Are you sure your parents would let you?"

Brooke just looked at him confused.

"Ok, dumb question." he said, laughing.

"Ok now I think I'll be able to sleep." she said, cuddling up to Luke.

Lucas shut off the light and wrapped his arms around Brooke. "I love you, Cheery."

"I love you too, Broody." Brooke said, happily. She loved being in someone's arms that she was actually _in love _with. She had never had that before and it was nice. _"Wow, for once in my life I am actually happy." _she thought to herself.

Getting shipwrecked wasn't actually all that bad if you thought about it, everbody found someone that they enjoyed being with and it taught them even if you have nothing you can still be happy and you learn to appreciate life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please Review! Yay, they're finally off that damn island! What did you think? Next up: Lotsa good stuff! lol_


	9. Getting Drunk

_Thanks for the awesome reviews! What's going to happen now that they're off the island? Read on to find out..._

-Chapter 9-

Getting Drunk

The next day Lucas and Brooke went over to Lucas' so Brooke could see the apartment, then they were going to go to a bar with Nathan and Haley to show Brooke the best part of Tree Hill.

"Well, the basketball star has it good." Brooke said, jokingly. "This apartment is huge, Luke."

"Eh, it's alright." Lucas said, sarcastically.

"Broody, do you think you could take me to the mall, I'm going to need clothes for tonight, or I could keep wearing this hoody." Brooke said, kissing him.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that, you look very sexy in it." he said, kissing her again.

They got inturrupted by Haley who burst into Lucas' apartment.

"Oh...Haley, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, annoyed.

"Sorry to inturrupt whatever that was, I don't want to know, but I came to take Brooke shopping, I figured a girl should take her because no offence, Luke, your not that good with the shopping thing." Haley explained.

"Thanks." he said, sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll see you later Broody." Brooke said, giving him one last kiss.

"Bye, Cheery."

Haley just gave them a look that was like, 'what the hell?' and forgot about it. She had never heard them use those names before so it was kind of weird to her.

"Nathan is waiting for you at the River Court, Luke." Haley said, dragging Brooke out of the apartment.

"Ok, bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the mall about 2 hours later.

"It's a good thing I got my parents to send me money." Brooke said, looking at all the bags she was carrying.

"Don't you think you have way to much stuff?" Haley asked, also looking at the bags.

"No, I do not think I have to much stuff. If I'm going to live here I need some things until get my clothes here." Brooke explained.

"Brooke, you could probably live off of the clothes you have in your hand right now, there's more?" she asked, amazed.

"Yea...my parents always just gave me money when I was younger, so I went to the mall and I always came back with loads of clothes." she explained, a little bit sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's ok, I got away with a lot of stuff, that was the good part." she continued. "But now I know how not to raise me kids."

"Yeah...so are you ready to party Tree Hill style tonight." Haley asked, laughing. "It might not be like the cool night clubs you used to go to in California, but we know how to have fun."

"Yea, I'm excited to see how you people party." Brooke said. "But I need you to make sure that you keep me away from guys that aren't Lucas, I tend to get pretty drunk and cheat on my boyfriends. I was never good with relationships, but I'm really trying now."

"I will, but you probably won't want to get with any Tree Hill guys if you know what I mean, Lucas and Nathan are the only hot ones, we got lucky."

"Haley, you can make any guys look hot when you drink." she said, jokingly. "Oh, I have sooo much to teach you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bar that night it was pretty packed, they showed their I.D.'s and then found a place to sit. Lucas and Brooke on one side and Nathan and Haley on the other, then they went up and got drinks.

At the bar a guy was starring at Brooke. Lucas wasn't around to see it though because him and Nathan were busy talking to some friends from the basketball team.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"You are sooo hot." the guy said, getting closer to her.

"I am so taken." Brooke said, annoyed.

"How about you and me leave this party and go have our own party." he said, trying to kiss her.

"Get away from me!" she said, trying to get out of his grip he had on her.

"Come on, baby." he said, grabbing her some more and kissing her. "I won't bite." he started kissing her again.

Brooke was trying to get away, but he was to strong, she was putting up a good fight when Lucas noticed and ran over there.

"What the hell is this?" Lucas asked, really mad.

"Who are you?" the guy asked, letting go of Brooke.

Brooke ran into Lucas' arms. "You better leave my _girlfriend _alone." he said, pushing the pervert back into a table.

"Lucas, no!" Brooke said, tearing up. Haley took her back to the table and Nathan went to help Lucas.

"Hey, chill out, man." the guy said, getting back up.

Lucas grabbed the guy by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "I'm not going to fight you here, not in front of her, but if you _ever_ touch her again I swear I'm gunna to beat your ass."

"Yea, and I'll help." Nathan said, punching him in the stomach.

Lucas shuved him against the wall again and he fell to the floor. "Get this perve out of here."

A couple of bar tenders threw the guy out of the bar and gave Lucas, Brooke, Haley, and Nathan a free round. They were friends of Nathan and Lucas.

Lucas sat down beside Brooke and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, now I am." she said smiling at him, then putting her head on his shoulder.

By the end of the night everybody was really drunk, Brooke even got Haley drunk, surprisingly, but she wasn't that bad, she was still able to walk and talk right. The rest were so drunk, the bar tenders called them each cabs because it was time to close and they weren't leaving. They stumbled outside, Brooke on Lucas' back and Haley on Nathan's, that didn't work to well because they could barely walk.

"I am gunna call you tomorrow, maaaan!" Lucas screamed to Nathan.

"Ok, come on, Nathan, get in the cab, you'll see him tomorrow." Haley said, trying to get him in the cab.

"This is my wife everybody!" Nathan screamed to people that were also leaving the bar. They just looked at him like her was crazy.

"Yea, I am, now let's go." Haley said, laughing. "Bye Brooooke! I'll call-" "_Nevermind, she won't even remember." _Haley thought to herself, laughing. There was no point in saying she would call Brooke, she would probably sleep all day anyways.

"Bye, Haley, give me a hug! I love you, your sooo great, yunno that!" Brooke said loudly, hugging Haley, tightly.

"Ok, Brooke, bye, go with Lucas now." she said, getting in the cab.

"Byyyyee!" she said, stumbling over to Lucas.

"Come on, Cheery, let's not go in that cab, let's walk!" Lucas said, laughing. He thought it was great that they weren't going to get in the cab.

"Yea! And I have an idea!" Brooke said, jumping on Lucas' back.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Come on, you'll see, it will be sooo funny!" Brooke said, laughing. Lucas laughed, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, well afternoon, Lucas and Brooke woke up from the light coming in threw the window.

"What the hell happened last night, where am I?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Oh my god, be quieter." Lucas said, shuving his head under the pillow.

Brooke got up with her hand on her head and looked in the mirror. "What the hell is that...Lucas, get up what the hell did we do last night?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please review!** Everything will be explained in the next chapter and Peyton will come in sometime, I promise._


	10. The Aftermath Of Getting Drunk

_Thanks for the greeat reviews! Here you go, the chapter you've been waiting for, I got a little push because someone said 'i have an idea update tomorrow' or something along those lines, so I am! And River, my soul sistah, this chapter will be deticated to you because nevermind, you know why! haha_

_(Flashbacks are in italics)_

-Chapter 10-

The Aftermath Of Getting Drunk

Previously on, Surviving Even When It Seems Impossible...

Brooke got up with her hand on her head and looked in the mirror. "What the hell is that...Lucas, get up what the hell did we do last night?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, what did we do last night?" Lucas asked, confused. "We went to the bar with Nathan and Haley and got really drunk, obviously."

Brooke showed Lucas her hand.

"Oh my god." Lucas said, seriously. "Tell me you were wearing that ring before we went out last night."

"Yes, Lucas...I found it on the _deserted_ island and just had to have it." she said, annoyed. She was now pasing back and fourth.

"Brooke, calm down, we have to try and remember." Lucas said, calmly.

Brooke sat down on the bed. "Um...ok...um, oh my god I don't remember anything, I was sooo drunk!"

"Yea, tell me about it." Lucas laughed. "You almost killed me when you jumped on my baaaa...hey I remember something!"

_"Come on, Cheery, let's not go in that cab, let's walk!" Lucas said, laughing. He thought it was great that they weren't going to get in the cab._

_"Yea! And I have an idea!" Brooke said, jumping on Lucas' back._

_"What is it?" Lucas asked._

_"Come on, you'll see, it will be sooo funny!" Brooke said, laughing. Lucas laughed, too._

Brooke gasped. "I'm so sorry, Luke!"

"It was your idea!" he said, angrily. "How could anybody let us get married, we were sooo drunk!"

"I know, oh my god, oh my god, this is horrible!" Brooke said, pasing around the room again. "I can't be married!"

"But yet, you are." Lucas said, falling back down on his pillow.

They stood there in silence for a minute remembering everything that happened.

_"Lucas, we are gunna get married ok, that will be sooo funny!" Brooke said, pulling him up the chapel stairs._

_"Ok." Lucas laughed. "But I have to get you a ring!"_

_"Here, use this!" Brooke said, taking a ring off of her necklace. "It is my mom's, but I stole it one time and put it around my neck so she wouldn't see it." She just burst out laughing._

_"Yea, you had that before...ok, I'll use that." he said, gettinjg down on one knee and almost falling over. "Brooke, marry me!" He just started laughing, too._

_"Yea, I will!" _

_Later..._

_Brooke and Lucas were both giggling as the priest talked, but tried to be quiet so he couldn't here them._

_"We gather here today to witness the bind between two people, Lucas and Brooke. Do you, Lucas, take Brooke to be your lawfully, wedded wife, in sickness, in health, for richer, for poorer till death do you part?"_

_"I do." he said, laughing._

_"Do you, Brooke, take Lucas to be your lawfully, wedded husband, in sickness, in health, for richer, for poorer till death do you part?" The priest asked again._

_Brooke laughed, covering her mouth so she wouldn't to loud. "Yea, I do."_

_"The ring." the priest said. Lucas put the ring on Brooke's finger once again, they just squealed with laughter._

_"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." the priest said, then walked away, annoyed. His house was hooked on to the chapel, but he didn't like having to come in the middle of the night for elopers that can't wait to get married._

The rest of the day Lucas and Brooke avoided eachother so they could collect their thoughts and think about what was going on. Lucas went to the River Court, thats where he always went when he had to think about stuff, and Brooke stayed at the apartment, mostly because she didn't know where else to go. She decided to call Peyton, the only person she met on the island that she could talk to, besides Lucas.

"Please pick up...please pick up." she whispered to herself, as the phone rang and rang.

Finally Peyton picked up after the 6th ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Peyt, it's me...Brooke." she said, upset.

"Hey, B. Davis, what's going on?" she asked, concerned. "You sound upset."

"Yea...I have to tell you something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the River Court Lucas was playing like crap when Nathan came up behind him.

"Wow, your really sucking, dude." Nathan said, confused. "What's up with you?"

"It's nothing." Lucas said, shooting and missing again.

"Yea, sure, if it was nothing then you wouldn't be shooting like that...give me the ball."

Lucas handed him the ball. "It's just...me and Brooke were really drunk..."

"Yea, I know, Haley told me about the whole night because I couldn't remember what happened." Nathan explained. "She said you guys were pissed out of your minds." he said, laughing.

"It's not funny, dude, we got married..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Brooke, that's a new one." Peyton said, kind of serious, kind of laughing.

"Yea, what am I supposed to do?" Brooke asked, sitting on the couch. "Lucas just left, I don't know where he is."

"Just sit there and wait for him I guess." she said. "Hey, I'm going to Charlotte to see Jake, that's where he lives, maybe we'll come to Tree Hill, it's only like an hour or something."

"Yea, thanks, I need to be able to talk to people other than Lucas, Nathan, and Haley." Brooke said, laughing.

"Alright, call me at my cell number tomorrow so we can find out where Lucas lives...hey, wait...shouldn't you ask Lucas first?" she asked.

"Were married now and this is my house so I guess it doesn't really matter." Brooke said, smiling. Maybe she could have fun with this after all.

"Ok, bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan stood in the middle of the court laughing.

"Are you done yet, man?" Lucas asked, annoyed. "This isn't funny, I have a serious problem here."

He laughed a little more. "Ok..I think I'm done now, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, we've been dating for like less than a month, we can't stay married." he said, freaking out.

"Ok Luke, just chill...you can always get an annulment or divorced." Nathan suggested.

The thought of an annulment or a divorce just made Lucas feel bad, he knew how he felt about Brooke, he didn't want to ruin anything with her and one of those choices might just do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke, I'm home, are you here?" Lucas yelled from the porch.

"Yea, in the living room." Brooke said, shutting off the tv.

"Hey." he said, calmly.

"Hey." she said, getting shy. She didn't know why she was being shy around him, that never used to happen.

"So we need to talk about some stuff don't we." Lucas said, sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"Yea..."

"I've been thinking all day and this is what came to me." Lucas started.

Suddenly the phone rang, inturrupting their conversation.

Lucas groaned and went to answer it. "Hello?" he asked, annoyed.

"Hello, Lucas, we just got a game scheduled a couple minutes ago for wednesday and we need you guys to come to practice right now, are you busy?"

Lucas looked over at Brooke who was waiting for him. "Uh...no, I'll be right over." he said, hiding his anger. He didn't want to have to practice, but he knew it was important so the talk would just have to be postponed for another night.

"Ok, bye, Lucas."

Lucas hung up and turned to Brooke. "Brooke, we're going to have to talk another night about this, do you think you can wait?"

"Yea, I guess so." Brooke said, giving him a little smile.

"Thank, babe, your the best." he said, kissing her forehead quickly and running to the bedroom to get ready.

"Wait." Brooke said, following him there. "I kind of told Peyton that her and Jake could stay here."

Lucas laughed at how scared she got when she told him. "That's ok, Brooke, it'll be fun to see them again."

"Yea, so where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah...I'm going to practice, Nathan will have to go to, so do you want to go to Haley's while we're gone?" he asked, putting his basketball jersey and stuff in his bag. "I know it would beat sitting here all night."

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll drive you over there when I pick up Nathan." he explained.

"Ok." she said. "Lucas?"

"Yea."

"Do you like being married to me?" she asked, nervously.

He just smiled. "Yea, for now...but maybe we will get to be married for good someday." he said, kissing her.

"Yea, maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok, **please review**, up next: I dunno read to find out! Should they stay married? Not stay married? Get an annulment, then get married again later? Those are some ideas, what would you want them to do?_


	11. Where's Lucas?

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! A lot of you want them to stay married, that could be a possibility lol. You will just have to keep reading to find out! Hehehe _

-Chapter 11-

Where's Lucas?

Brooke woke up to nobody in the morning. It had been 2 days since her and Lucas got married and Jake and Peyton were there. She got up and went into the kitchen where Jake and Peyton were drinking coffee.

"Hey, guys." she said, pouring herself a cup. "Have you seen Lucas, we still haven't talked about the getting married thing and now he's gone, he better not let me get to comfortable with the situation."

"No, haven't seen him, he must have left early, did he have practice this morning?" Jake asked.

"No..." Brooke said, confused, now wondering where he could be.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Peyton said, reassuringly.

"Yea...oh wait, what's this?" Brooke asked, loking at a post it on the fridge. She took it off and sat down with Jake and Peyton and read it. "_Dear Cheery, I'm sorry that I wasn't in bed with you when you woke up, but I thought it would be more fun this way if I gave you cute little post its." _They laughed. "What a freak." Peyton said._ "I know you are very confused right now and are probably wanting to kill me, but don't worry, everything will be solved tonight. Go do what you have to do this morning, but at 1:00 go to my mom's house, then go into my bedroom and the next post-it will be in my top drawer. I love you, Brooke, and have fun!" _She finished reading the note, even noticing the little smiley face, then looked up at Jake and Peyton who were laughing. "Well, I better go have a shower I guess." she said, laughing.

"You are so lucky, I want a scavenger hunt!" Peyton said, jokingly.

"Maybe tomorrow." Jake said, sarcastically.

"I wonder what this could be about." Brooke said, leaving the room.

"Yea, I wonder." Peyton said, looking at Jake.

"Your a very good actress, Peyton." Jake said, giving her a high five.

"You too, Jake." she said, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke had a shower, put on her nicest clothes she could find, and then went and ate something. By the time she was done all of that, the microwave clock read 12:45.

"Ok, I'm leaving now guys, I'll call you later Peyton to tell you how it's going." she said, grabbing her purse.

"Ok, have fun." Peyton said.

"Bye." she said, excitedly, leaving the apartment.

When Brooke got to Karen's house she went through the back door that hooked onto Lucas' bedroom. She quickly opened the top drawer to his dresser and found the next post-it. She sat on his bed all excited to find out what it said. "_Hey Brooke, how's your day so far? I really miss you and can't wait to see you so hurry up already!"_ she laughed. _"I could just tell you where I am, but what fun would that be? The next place I want you to go is to the cafe. Haley is waiting there for you there so she can buy you a dress for tonight, then you guys are going to get manicures and all that girly stuff I don't want to talk about...Have fun!"_

Brooke left the house and headed to the cafe, where Haley was sitting in a booth reading a magazine and waiting for her.

"Hey, Haley." Brooke said, all cheery.

"Hi, Brooke, ready to go?" Haley asked, getting out of the booth.

"Yes, but what's this about?" Brooke asked, confused.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Haley said, smiling like she knew something.

"Can you just please tell me, I promise I will act surprised...ooooo is it a surprise party?" she asked, following Haley out the door.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Your no fun!" Brooke whined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Brooke had a red, spaghetti strap dress that went a little past her knees and black heels. After the shopping they went to the spa and got massages, manicures, and pedicures. While they were getting there pedicures Brooke was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ok, I have a beautiful dress now and nice shoes...are we going out for dinner to a fancy place or something?"

"Brooke..." Haley said, annoyed.

"Sorry." she said, relaxing again, then jumping back up. "Is it our anniversary...omigod, I totally forgot!"

"Brooke, it's not your anniversary so settle down." Haley said, laughing.

"Yea, your right, that wouldn't make any sense." she said, getting out her phone. "I'm going to call Peyton, maybe she's seen Lucas today."

The phone rang and rang and rang until Peyton finally answered.

"Hey, what's up, P. Sawyer?"

_"Nothing, me and Jake are just watching tv."_

"Has Lucas stopped by or anything?"

_"Nope, haven't seen him once today." _

"Dammit, where the hell is he...I'm going to kill him."

_"Brooke, why don't you just enjoy this and stop worrying so much." _

"Because I want to know why he's doing this."

_"Your obviously going to find out, now good-bye."_

"Bye." Brooke said, puting and hanging up her cell.

"She didn't see him?" Haley asked.

"No, there better be a good explination for this."

"I'm sure there is." Haley said, knowingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Haley and Brooke were done, the person that did there manicures and pedicures came upto them with something.

"Which one of you is Brooke?" she asked.

"Ooooo me!" Brooke said, gabbing the next letter.

"Ok this one says: _Brooke, hope your liking everything so far. Now you have to go back to the apartment and get ready. After your finished there will be another note on the dresser. That's all I will say for now. Love Lucas."_

Brooke drove Haley back to the cafe and then went home to get ready, Peyton helped her with everything. It was already 7:00, and time to find the next letter. Peyton got it and read it to her while she touched up her make-up.

_"Cheery, I bet you look great in your dress. You are probably tired of this and just want to know what I'm doing, lucky you this is the last note and all you have to do is come to the roof where I am waiting for you. Can't wait to see you!" _Peyton read.

"Why does he want to meet me on the roof?" Brooke said, her face looking confused and discusted at the same time.

"I don't know, but I guess you should go find out." Peyton said, excitedly.

"Ok, how do I look?"

"Beautiful, now get going." she said, pushing her out the door.

"See you later, P."

"Yea, bye."

Brooke got in the elevator and pressed the button that went to the roof. After about a minute the elevator stopped and she took a deep breathe and went out onto the roof top where Lucas was sitting, in a tux, at a table set for 2 with candles and red roses all around.

"Lucas!" she gasped. "Omigod...what did you do?"

"Can't I do something nice for my _wife_." he asked, standing up and walking towards her.

Brooke giggled and gave him a kiss.

"Come and sit down." Lucas said, ushering her to the table. "Did you have fun with Haley today?"

"Yes, thank you so much for that, Broody." she said, happily.

"No problem."

"Lucas, I love you for doing this but what is it about...do you normally set fancy dinners out on your roof for all your woman?" she asked, sarcastically.

"No, just you." he said, smiling.

She blushed and turned her head.

"Ok, but seriously..."

"Ok, I see I'm going to have to explain now instead of after dinner." he said, laughing.

"Yea, I'm not waiting that long." she said, joking.

"Ok...I didn't just do this because you deserved it. I did this because I wanted to show you how much I love you and that I don't regret getting drunk and marrying you, it was probably the smartest thing we've ever done." he explained.

"I don't regret it either." Brooke said, smiling, more of a nervous smile though.

"Good." he said, releaved. "Then I want to ask you..." He took out an engagement ring that looked _very_ expensive. "Will you stay married to me?"

Brooke nodded and kissed him. "Of course, Lucas."

He put the ring on her finger and she squealed. "Yay, I really didn't want to have to get an annulment and ruin everything we already had." she said, tearing up.

"Me either." he said, kissing her again. "I love you, Brooke, we are going to show everybody that this can work."

She nodded. "I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting late and Brooke and Lucas had an engagement to go celebrate, so they decided to go to the apartment where Peyton and Jake were waiting for them. Brooke burst into the apartment yelling Peyton's name. "Peyton!"

She put her left hand out to show Peyton. "Wow, it looks better on your finger than it did in the store." Peyton said, happily.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused. "You mean...you knew about this all day?"

"Yea...so did Haley." Peyton said, getting ready to be hit.

"Oh my god! I hate you!" Brooke said, sarcastically.

"Well you had fun didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes!" Brooke said, happily. "Now can you and Jake please leave."

"Oh yea, Jake, come on, they have to...celebrate." Peyton said grabbing her coat.

Peyton and Jake left, Brooke didn't know where they would go, but she didn't care. Lucas took Brooke to the bedroom and opened the door. There was candles and red rose pettles all over the floor and bed.

"Oh my god, Lucas, it's so beautiful." Brooke said, sitting on the bed. "Now come here."

She grabbed his collar and pulled him down on the bed with her and started kissing him. "I love you, Broody."

"I love you, Cheery."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please review! **I'm sooo sooo sooo incredibly sorry for the long wait, I hate it when I don't update for a long time, too. I will update more now though because I'm not so busy, I promise. Thank you for waiting and hopefully you guys will still review:)_


	12. A Special Kind Of Love

_Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter._

-Chapter 12-

Special Kind Of Love

"Good Morning, fiance." Lucas said, as he rolled over so he was facing Brooke.

She giggled and gave him a kiss. "Good morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Great, I love waking up to you in the morning and knowing it's always going to be like this." Brooke explained, running her fingers through his short, spikey hair.

"Me too." he said, kissing her. "But unfortunatly, I have practice this morning."

Brooke whined. "Do you have to go?"

"If you don't want to live on the street when I lose my job for not showing up, then I have to go." he said, sarcastically, getting up to go start his shower.

"Fine...but that means me and Haley get to take your credit cards and go buy me a wedding dress." she said, giggling.

"Of course, just as long as you come shower with me first." he said, pulling her out of bed.

"I'd love to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their shower, Brooke and Lucas ate breakfast, then called Nathan and Haley so the guys could go to practice and Brooke and Haley could go shopping.

"Bye, Broody." Brooke said, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said. "Have fun today."

"We will."

"Oh, and before I forget, I want you to buy what ever wedding dress you want, it doesn't matter how much it costs just as long as you love it because it'll be your day and I want it to be perfect for you." Lucas explained.

Brooke just smiled and gave him another kiss. "Thank you, babe."

"Anything for you."

"Ok ok, stop being all lovey-dovey so we can go." Nathan said, after he kissed Haley.

"Fine." Lucas said, annoyed. "Bye, Cheery, I love you."

The guys left and then Haley and Brooke decided to call Peyton to come shopping. It was the least Brooke could do after she made her and Jake go sleep in a hotel for the night so Brooke and Lucas could have the apartment to themselves.

"Hello?" Peyton asked.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, do you want to come wedding dress shopping with me and Haley today?"

"Sure, sounds fun, when?"

"Right now, we'll come get you."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Ok, bye." Brooke said, hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Haley picked up Peyton and they went to the wedding shop. After picking out a whole bunch of them it was time to try them on. Haley and Peyton waited outside the changing rooms until Brooke was finished putting on the first one. She came out and Peyton and Haley just starred.

"What do ya think?" she asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's gorgous, Brooke." Haley said.

"Yea, you look amazing." Peyton agreed.

Brooke looked at the dress in the mirror for a while then stopped. "Do you guys think I'm crazy for getting married so soon?"

Peyton was about to say something, but Haley just laughed.

"Uh...Brooke, one of the girls your asking got married in high school, remember?" Haley said, still laughing. She thought Brooke was crazy, if anybody got married to soon it was Haley.

"Oh yea...but you and Nathan, you guys are like..."

"We're like what?" Haley asked, intrigued.

"Your like different...me and Lucas are in love, but you and Nathan were like _in love _from what I hear anyways." Brooke explained, not excactly making sense though.

"Brooke, me and Nathan might have a weird kind of love that you don't see very often, but you and Lucas have something me and Nathan don't."

"What's that?" Brooke asked, confused.

"You and Lucas were complete strangers when you first saw eachother, but then you got to know eachother and you fell in love." Haley continued. "Me and Nathan already knew eachother, we didn't have to work at it as hard, you and Lucas have a really special kind of love."

"Thank you, Haley." Broke said, starting to tear up.

"No problem, but I didn't mean to make you start crying!" Haley said, laughing.

"No, I'm fine." she said, wiping her tears away, then hugging Haley. "Peyton, you come here, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas, get moving!" the coach yelled, from the side lines. "Suicides are not ment to be done slow!"

Lucas ran up to the coach. "Coach, can I take a break please."

"A break, oh...Lucas needs a break everybody, how about you all stop so he can take a break...NO! Do you get a break in a game?"

Lucas just looked at him.

"Last time I checked you didn't...start running!" the coach said, angrily.

"Are you ok, man?" Nathan asked, concerned.

"Yea, I'm just tired that's all." Lucas said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." he lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After trying on dress after dress after dress, Brooke decided she was just going to make her own dress, that way it would be excactly how she wanted it and it would be cheaper. She got all her clothes making stuff sent to her so she was ready to go anytime. Since the girls had nothing else to do they went to the mall to shop and kill some time.

"You guys." Brooke said, when they were leaving another store. "I'm having a lot of fun today and you know I don't get to do this that often, you 2 are my only friends here."

"What do you mean, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to be my brides-maids."

"Of course, Brooke." Haley said, excitedly.

"Yea, sure."

"Yay, this is going to be so much fun!" Brooke said, clapping her hands together. "I'll even let you guys pick out your brides-maids dresses and you guys can help me with my dress and you can help me pick out flowers..."

Brooke just kept going on and on and on and had Haley and Peyton laughing the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at practice the guys weren't having as much fun as the girls were having. The coach was working them really hard because the play-offs were coming up soon.

"If you don't make the 3 pointer, your doing 5 more laps!" the coach yelled. "Nathan, you start us off."

Nathan made the first one, then another guy, then another guy, then Lucas went to pick up a ball and his chest tightened. _Oh dammit, not now, please. _he thought to himself. He got the ball up and was ready to shoot when he collapsed.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled, running to his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were on their way back to Brooke and Lucas's, having fun talking about everything and showing eachother what they got when Brooke cell phone rang.

"Hello." she said in her cheery voice.

"Brooke, hi." Nathan said, not so cheery.

"Oh, it's you, can I talk to Broody Boy?" she asked, excitedly.

"Brooke...are you with someone?" Nathan asked, totally ignoring her.

"Yes, Haley and Peyton are with me." she said, getting concerned. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

Haley and Peyton quickly turned their attention to Brooke.

"Brooke, don't freak out, ok." Nathan said, calmly.

"Nathan, if you don't tell me what's going on in about-"

"Lucas collapsed on the court, Brooke." he said, quickly.

"What?" she asked, pulling the car over to the side of the road because her hands were trembling and she couldn't drive anymore. "Is he ok?"

"Brooke, maybe you guys should just come to the hospital right now." Nathan said.

"Ok, Nathan?" Brooke asked, crying now.

"What, Brooke?" he asked.

"You make sure nothing happens to him."

"I promise, Brooke, he's going to be ok." Nathan said, hanging up.

"Brooke, what is it?" Haley asked, concerned.

"Lucas...h-he collapsed on the court."

"Ok, move over, I'm driving to the hospital." she said, trying to stay calm, but it was really hard considering Lucas was her best friend.

"Brooke, he's going to be ok." Peyton said.

"I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There! **Please review! **And more ideas are aaaalways appreciated! Thanx:)_


	13. Bad News

_Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock! School has kept me really busy so I'm sorry for the lack of updating recently. So thank you sooo much! I don't know how foten I'll update because there is volletball now, too. But I promise I will keep writing more and more every chance I get. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

-Chapter 13-

Bad News

"Nathan, how is he?" Brooke asked, in a panic, as she ran into the waiting room with Haley and Peyton.

Nathan stood up. "I'm sorry, Brooke, I don't know anything yet."

"I need to know what's going on." she said, starting to cry.

Nathan brought her into a hug. "Everything is going to be ok, just come sit down."

She didn't want to sit down and not know what was happening to Lucas, she needed to know, it was driving her crazy.

"Oh god, why is he still playing basketball!" Brooke went on."I should have made him quit, it's my fault..."

"Brooke!" Haley said. "None of this is your fault."

Haley pulled her into a hug, just when the doctor came around the corner.

All of them stood up, quickly, and starred at the doctor.

"How is Lucas?" Brooke asked, shaking a bit.

"Lucas almost had a heart attack, he just collapsed because of his HCM; he's not awake right now, but he's in recovery." the doctor explained. "You can see him if you want to, but only 2 people at a time please."

"Ok, thank you." Nathan said.

"Oh, and he's in room 328." the doctor said, then walked away.

"Brooke, you can go see him first." Peyton said. "Do you need someone to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." she said, wiping the tears off her face.

Brooke walked down the hall to room 328 and went inside and sat down in the chair beside Lucas's bed. He looked so helpless, she wanted to do something, anything to make him wake up. "Hey, babe." she said, holding his hand and kissing him on the forehead. "You have to get better, ok."

He just laid there, and she didn't know what else to say. A doctor walked in to check on him right then.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss." the doctor said, stopping in the door way. "I can come back in a couple minutes."

"No, that's ok, I actually had a few questions."

"Ok." he said, listening closely.

"W-when is he going to wake up?"

"Um...it could be in 2 hours or even 2 days, but that's up to him." he explained.

"He can't play basketball anymore can he." Brooke said, knowing that wasn't likely.

"Well, I can't tell him what he can and connot do, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Yea..." Brooke said, looking over at Lucas. She knew that it wsn't going to be easy breaking the news to him that he could never play professional basketball anymore.

"If he wants, though, when he's feeling better he can still play light basketball."

"He likes doing that. "she said, starting to cry again. "Thank you, doctor."

"No problem." he said, walking towards the door. "I will come back later and check on him, just take your time."

Brooke gave the doctor a small smile and turned her attention back to Lucas.

About an hour later everybody else came in to see Lucas, too. Karen even came to see him, and brought food from the cafe for all of them. After everybody was done eating and talking, they decided to let Lucas be and go home and get some rest themselves before they came back the next day.

"Brooke, do you want a ride?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here tonight, incase he wakes up." she explained.

"Ok, I understand." she said, giving her a reassuring smile. "We will come back tomorrow sometime."

"Ok." she said, sadly, turning back to Lucas.

"Brooke."

"Yea." she said, in the same sad tone as before.

"He's going to be ok." she said, as if she knew for a fact.

Brooke just turned her attention back to Lucas again and put her head on the edge of the bed as soon as the tears began to fall.

Haley looked at Nathan and he pulled her into a side hug and they left. She felt really bad for Brooke. Lucas ment everything to her, he was going to be her first and last serious relationship, she couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do if she didn't have Lucas in her life, she couldn't even remember how she got by without him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Brooke woke up with a pain in her back, she had slept with her head on the bed all night. "Ow." she said, tiredly, sitting up.

"Well, good morning, Pretty girl."

"Lucas, your awake!" she said, leaning over and hugging him. "Oh, I was scared you weren't going to wake up."

"Shhh, it's ok now." he said, hugging her back. "I'm never going to scare you like that again."

"You better not." she said, putting her forehead against his. He kissed her and then Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan walked in.

"Hey, man, your awake." Nathan said, gladly. "You really scared that one for awhile."

"So I here." he said, hugging Haley and then Peyton.

"I'm going to go get the doctor." Brooke said, then giving Lucas another kiss.

"What exactly happened to me?" Lucas asked, when Brooke left. "I know I collapsed on the court, but then that's all I remember."

"Maybe the doctor should tell you." Haley said, looking at the others.

Lucas just looked at them confused. "Am I going to be ok?"

"Yea, your fine, but you should just hear it from the doctor." she explained.

Just then, Brooke came back with Lucas's doctor.

"Lucas, glad to see your awake." he said, checking the machines Lucas was hooked up to. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good, just a little sore."

"You will be for a couple days." the doctor said, writing more stuff down. "Well, everything looks really good here."

"When can I go home?" he asked looking from Brooke to the doctor, knowing Brooke wanted to know.

"Probably tomorrow, you just need to get some rest."

A little later everybody went home to let Lucas get some rest like the doctor said. Then Brooke came back around 8 to stay with him for the night again. They talked for 4 hours until one of the nurses made Brooke let Lucas get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lucas and Brooke woke up the next morning, the doctor came and checked him one last time and said he was ok to go home. The doctor went through all the things Lucas wasn't able to do, except the basketball situation that Brooke was going to tell him when they got home. The one rule they didn't like was no sex for 2 weeks, Lucas was taking it seriously, but Brooke still thought she would get away with it, she's Brooke, she can't go that long without sex. That's just like Lucas can't go 2 weeks without playing basketball. Unfortunetly, Lucas wasn't going to be able to play basketball, so Brooke didn't get sex, which didn't sit well with her.

"Lucas, maybe we could just-"

"Brooke, you've been trying to come up with a way the whole ride home...we can't have sex, just get over it." he said, laughing at her. "Besides, we can still do this."

He started kissing her, but then Brooke pulled away, surprisingly. "Lucas, if you make-out with me, your just teasing me." she said, walking away from him.

"So, we can't kiss for 2 weeks?"

"We can kiss we just can't make-out like that, your to damn hot." she said, laughing.

Lucas smiled knowingly. "Yea, I know."

"Shut up." Brooke said pushing him on the couch.

"Hey, careful, I almost had a heart attack you know." he said, sarcastically.

She sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "Ok, Lucas, we have to be serious for a second."

"What's up, Brooke?"

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this..."

"Brooke, just say it." he said, getting nervous.

"Lucas, the doctor said it would be best if you didn't play basketball anymore."

"What?" he asked, confused and a little mad.

"Please don't get upset, Lucas." Brooke said, taking his hand.

"Don't get upset? Brooke, I have to go, don't wait up." he said, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There, the next chapters are gunna be better, I just wanted to quickley put a chapter up because I took a really long time and I feel so bad about it. But yea, I have some more drama in store for you guys. **Please review! **I always appreciate them!_


	14. How Could This Happen?

Oh my god, I haven't updated in like 2 months, I am sooo sorry haha...I feel really bad. The reason is because of school and the work is soo hard and it takes up most of my time. I don't get homework on the weekend that much but I'm aloud to go to parties now and that is a MUST lol and weekends were the times I would update. But I'm here and I'm ready to update more for you guys, because you deserve it! This chapter might not be that good because I just wanted to get a chapter up for you guys. Here it is...I have a looong "previously on..." for the people that don't even remember whats going on haha, I just put the need-to-know stuff in it. (Oh yea and P.S. there are alot of flashbacks in this chapter...yunno like those episodes with the flashbacks, it's kinda like that lol)

-Chapter 14-

How Could This Happen?

_Previously on, "Surviving Even When It Seems Impossible"..._

_"Good Morning, fiance." Lucas said, as he rolled over so he was facing Brooke._

_She giggled and gave him a kiss. "Good morning."_

_"How do you feel?"_

_"Great, I love waking up to you in the morning and knowing it's always going to be like this." Brooke explained, running her fingers through his short, spikey hair._

_"Me too." he said, kissing her. "But unfortunatly, I have practice this morning."_

_-------------------_

_"If you don't make the 3 pointer, your doing 5 more laps!" the coach yelled. "Nathan, you start us off."_

_Nathan made the first one, then another guy, then another guy, then Lucas went to pick up a ball and his chest tightened. Oh dammit, not now, please. he thought to himself. He got the ball up and was ready to shoot when he collapsed._

_"Lucas!" Nathan yelled, running to his brother._

_-------------------_

_"Brooke, don't freak out, ok." Nathan said, calmly. _

_"Nathan, if you don't tell me what's going on in about-"_

_"Lucas collapsed on the court, Brooke." he said, quickly._

_"What?" she asked, pulling the car over to the side of the road because her hands were trembling and she couldn't drive anymore. "Is he ok?"_

_"Brooke, maybe you guys should just come to the hospital right now." Nathan said._

_----------------------_

_"Nathan, how is he?" Brooke asked, in a panic, as she ran into the waiting room with Haley and Peyton. _

_Nathan stood up. "I'm sorry, Brooke, I don't know anything yet."_

_"I need to know what's going on." she said, starting to cry._

_Nathan brought her into a hug. "Everything is going to be ok, just come sit down."_

_-------------------------_

_"Lucas almost had a heart attack, he just collapsed because of his HCM." the doctor explained._

_--------------------------_

_Brooke sat down beside Lucas and put her head on his shoulder. "Ok, Lucas, we have to be serious for a second." _

_"What's up, Brooke?"_

_"I don't want to be the one to tell you this..."_

_"Brooke, just say it." he said, getting nervous._

_"Lucas, the doctor said it would be best if you didn't play basketball anymore."_

_"What?" he asked, confused and a little mad._

_"Please don't get upset, Lucas." Brooke said, taking his hand._

_"Don't get upset? Brooke, I have to go, don't wait up." he said, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haley, where could he be!" Brooke said, upset, pacing through the kitchen. Brooke and Haley went to all the places that Lucas could have went, but he was nowhere to be found. "He just got out of the hospital, he could be in trouble, or collapsed on the street somewhere!"

"Brooke, you need to stop worrying so much and sit down." Haley said, trying to calm her down. "It not good for-"

Nathan walked in right then.

"Have you found him?" Brooke got up from the chair and ran over to Nathan.

"No, I'm sorry, Brooke." he said, giving her a hug.

"Well, I'm going to call Karen to see if she's heard from him yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

"Thanks, Peyton, I really didn't want Brooke to find me...I love her, but I just can't see her right now."

"No problem, Lucas, but can you tell me why were leaving?" Peyton asked, confused.

_-Flashback-_

_She sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "Ok, Lucas, we have to be serious for a second."_

_"What's up, Brooke?"_

_"I don't want to be the one to tell you this..."_

_"Brooke, just say it." he said, getting nervous._

_"Lucas, the doctor said it would be best if you didn't play basketball anymore."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Ok, but why can't you see, Brooke?"

"I just need to figure some things out..." he said, turning away from Peyton and looking out the window.

"Like what?" she asked, curiously.

"...I don't want to talk about it right now, Peyton." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, thanks, Karen." Brooke said hanging up.

Everybody turned their attention back to Brooke.

"She said if she finds him she will send him home." Brooke said, starting to get teary eyed.

"Brooke, come here." Haley said, hugging her. "Everything is going to be ok...he probably just needs time alone right now."

"Why doesn't he want to see me though? What did I do?" Brooke asked, confused.

_-Lucas's Flashback-_

_Lucas just left to go to practice, so Brooke thought. Ohmigod, I'm a horrible person, I'm pretending to go to basketball practice so get away from my fiance. For about a week now, Lucas was making up basketball practice whenever he had to leave Brooke to go think about things. He had a problem he needed to figure out and being around Brooke didn't help the problem._

_-End Flashback-_

"Brooke, you didn't do anything, he probably just wants to be alone for a while...you just have to wait for him to come around on his own time, basketball was a big part of his life...you didn't expect him to be ok with this, did you?" Haley asked.

"No, I just wish he would talk to me about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I here with you, Lucas? Peyton asked. "Why not, Nathan?"

"Well, for one thing, you wouldn't beat on me until I told you what was bothering me, and second, you actually have a car, Nathan needs to keep his home because Haley would get suspicious if her car and husband was gone and I was missing at the same time." he explained.

"Ok...thanks, I guess." she said, laughing. "So, where do you want to go?"

"How about your place, it'll be a long drive, but we've got the time."

"Ok, you can meet Jenny." Peyton said, excitedly.

Lucas laughed. His phone started vibrating and he saw Brooke's name on the caller I.D., but he ignored it.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked, confused to why he didn't answer it.

"Nobody." he lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Brooke and Haley were washing the dishes from supper and Nathan was watching basketball in the living room.

"Brooke, while were alone...did you talk to Lucas about-"

"Haley! Don't talk about that...Nathan is right over there." Brooke snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"But anyways, no I didn't." she said, quietly.

"Why?" Haley asked, confused. "You have to tell him and then find out."

"I can't, Haley, I'm to scared." she said. "Could you do it for me?"

"Yea, that's what I'm going to do, noooo, you are going to tell him and everything will turn out fine, I promise." she explained. "Lucas is a good guy, he'll understand."

"Understand what?" Nathan asked, out of nowhere.

"Nothing, this is girl talk, Nathan, if we told you it would be...um...just normal talk."

Nathan gave Brooke a weird look and got his beer and went back to the couch.

"Smooth, Brooke, reallly smooth." Haley said, laughing.

"Shut up, you didn't even say anything." Brooke said, laughing, too.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Oh, maybe it's, Lucas!" Brooke said dropping the plate she was drying and answering the phone. "Lucas?"

"No, Jake." he said, laughing. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, Nevermind." she said, dissapointed. "What's up?"

"I just called to tell you I made it home."

"What about, Peyton?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Oh, she's driving her own car home, but she left about half an hour after me so she should be home soon." he explained.

"Ok well, thanks, Jake, talk to you later."

"Bye, Brooke." he said, hanging up.

"That wasn't Lucas I take it?" Haley asked, sarcastically.

"No, Haley, where is he, it's getting late and I'm worried." she said, plopping on a chair.

"Brooke, go have a bath or something and relax, I will finish cleaning up here and I'll even stay here with you tonight." Haley said, escorting her out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Haley, your a great friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 9:00 when Lucas and Peyton got to Peyton's house. They went inside and Jake nearly dropped the cup of coffee he was holding. "Lucas?"

"Yea, this is Lucas, Jake, I _think_ you've met him." Peyton said, sarcastically.

Jake laughed. "Yea, not trying to be rude or anything, but why is he here?"

"He didn't get the greatest news this morning and he needed to get away for a while." she explained. "Where's my girl?"

"Playing in her room, she's really excited to see you." Jake said, smiling.

"Ok, I'm going to go play with her for a while, Lucas can explain to you, maybe you'll get more out of him than I'm getting."

"Ha ha very funny." Lucas said, sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Brooke and Lucas's house, Haley and Brooke decided to fall asleep watching movies all night because Haley knew Brooke wasn't going to be able to fall alseep any other way. Nathan went home just incase Lucas came there or called.

"Maybe I should try calling him again." Brooke said.

"No, I think you should just come sit down, ok, Brooke." Haley said. "I'm sure he's fine, if you don't here anything by 2morrow morning, then we can let the police handle this, ok?"

"Fine." she said, sitting on the couch. "Thanks again, Haley."

"No problem, Brooke." Haley said, smiling. She seemed to be ok with everything, but she couldn't tell Brooke she was just as worried as her because then Brooke would be more of a mess than she already was.

About 20 minutes later, Brooke got a phone call from Lucas.

"Ohmigod, Lucas, are you ok?" Brooke asked, half upset, half happy to hear his voice.

_"I'm ok, Brooke."_

"Where are you?" she asked, concerned.

_"Brooke, listen to me, I need to be by myself right now, I promise you that I'm safe, I just can't tell you where I am."_

"Lucas"

_"No, Brooke, please...just try to understand." he said, starting to cry a little himself. "I will call you everyday, I just need to be by myself, I love you, bye." _he said, then hung up quickly.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Haley asked, concerned.

"He...he said he needs to be by himself for a while and he won't tell me where he is..."

Haley pulled he into a hug. "Everything is going to be ok."

All Brooke could think about was what he said..."_I just need to be by myself." _What did that mean? Did it mean he really needed to be by himself for a while or did he need to be away from her? She didn't know, but for the rest of the night she was awake thinking about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go...this big idea came out of nowhere, I swear! It was sooo weird, one minute I didn't know what the hell I was doing and now I have this huge idea, and I don't know if it'll be any good or not, but I guess I'll see. I know alot of stuff was left hanging in this chapter and your probably really confused, but everything will work out in the end, I promise. **Pleeeeease Review!!!** **They would be really helpful!**


	15. Secret Friends

Thank you SOOOO much for the fantastic reviews, they mean so much to me! It was the most reviews since the first chapter! THANK YOU! Well, here's the next chapter, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer! (P.S. I want Jenny to be older...so pretend Jake is older than Peyton and Jenny will be like 13 or something lol)

-Chapter 15-

Secret Friends

_Previously on "Surviving Even When It Seems Impossible"..._

About 20 minutes later, Brooke got a phone call from Lucas.

"Ohmigod, Lucas, are you ok?" Brooke asked, half upset, half happy to hear his voice.

_"I'm ok, Brooke."_

"Where are you?" she asked, concerned.

_"Brooke, listen to me, I need to be by myself right now, I promise you that I'm safe, I just can't tell you where I am."_

"Lucas"

_"No, Brooke, please...just try to understand." he said, starting to cry a little himself. "I will call you everyday, I just need to be by myself, I love you, bye." _he said, then hung up quickly.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Haley asked, concerned.

"He...he said he needs to be by himself for a while and he won't tell me where he is..."

Haley pulled he into a hug. "Everything is going to be ok."

All Brooke could think about was what he said..."_I just need to be by myself." _What did that mean? Did it mean he really needed to be by himself for a while or did he need to be away from her? She didn't know, but for the rest of the night she was awake thinking about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up the next morning on the couch, feeling really great and refreshed, until she remembered the events from the night before...again she was thinking why he would want to be away from her.

"Hey, Brooke, how did you sleep?" Haley asked.

"Good..." her expression changed. "But then again, not so good."

"Come on, Brooke, I know what you need." Haley said, grabbing Brooke by the arm and practically dragging her to her bedroom.

"Haley, what are you doing to me?" Brooke asked, confused and a little taken back.

"Shower, then get dressed."

Why?"

"Because I'm taking you somewhere where you will feel much better...there is no use sitting in the apartment all day, eating cookie dough and thinking about Lucas in your pajamas." Haley explained.

"But it's so much fun." Brooke said, sarcastically.

"Yea...well, your getting dressed and doing what I say today because it's not fun for me to watch you sit on your ass." Haley said, then left the room.

"Wow..." was all Brooke could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" a girl with blonde hair, yelled into Lucas's ear.

Lucas just moved a little bit, but never woke up.

"Hey! I'm talkin to you..."

"No, Jenny." Peyton said, rushing into the bedroom. "Don't wake him up, ok?"

"This is my room." she said, annoyed.

"Come on...let's go downstairs and I'll explain."

After Peyton explained to Jenny why Lucas was there, she went and checked to see if he was awake yet.

"So...that was Jenny I take it?" Lucas asked, knowingly.

"Yea...she didn't know why there was a weird stranger in her house."

"Wow, she's...really something." Lucas said, sarcastically.

"Wait until you catch her on a day when she's actually in a bad mood." Peyton said, jokingly. "She's starting that age."

"Hmmm, can't wait."

"How did you sleep?" Peyton asked, curiously, sitting next to him ont he bed.

"Great...thanks for taking me in, Peyton." Lucas said. "There just this stuff-"

Jake poked his head around the corner. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ok, thanks, Jake." Peyton said, getting up and turning to Lucas with a look like, "we can talk later".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, I thought you were going to take me shopping or something, not to your house." Brooke said, as they pulled into Haley and Nathan's driveway.

"Oh...well I could just take you to be with Karen all day." Haley said, starting to start her car again.

"Nooo, no, no...I'll stay here." Brooke said, stopping Haley right away.

"Thought so...now come on, we have a lot to do."

"What are we doing, Haley, can you tell me yet?" Brooke asked, pretty annoyed.

"Well, Brooke, we are going to be cleaning my basement because I'm redoing it...and we have until tonight to finish." Haley explained, as they went inside.

"Uh...I think I'm going to go home and sit with the cookie dough." Brooke said turning around and leaving.

Haley grabbed her arm. "Nope, your going to help...and do you know why?"

"Because...you hate me for some reason and you want me to die from the gross mold stench in your basement?" Brooke guessed, sarcastically.

"Uh yea, that's it." Haley said, laughing. "No, because if you went home with the cookie dough, you would lay in your bed watching sad movies and cry, while Lucas still stays where he is and _doesn't _come home."

"Thanks, Haley, way to make me feel better."

"Brooke, you have to be doing something useful with yourself...and I know this because when Nathan went to High Flyers, I sat on that couch and ate cookie dough and cried, remember me telling you that?"

"Yea...but I need my lazy day, too." Brooke whined.

"Well, today isn't that day...sorry." she said, taking Brooke to the basement that had yet to be redone. "Now come on."

"Oh god...kill me now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Peyton's they were all finished eating breakfast. Jake went to work and Peyton was going to be gone for the day.

"Lucas, I have to go run some arrands, do you think you could stay here with Jenny for a while?" Peyton asked, kindly.

"Yea, of course." he said, without any hesitation. Lucas was the kind of guy that would do favours for you.

"If you want me to get her out of the house so you can be by yourself, I can."

"Peyton, we will be fine...go do whatever you have to do." Lucas said, laughing at her.

"Ok...be nice, Jenny." Peyton said to the 13-year-old. "I mean it."

"I will, god."

"Jenny, don't talk to me like that, Lucas doesn't need to see that." Peyton said, getting frustrated.

She just gave Peyton a look and went to watch tv.

"It's ok, Peyton, she reminds me of you."

"Thanks." Peyton said, sarcastically. "Ok, well, I'll call you later, Luke, to see how things are going."

"Bye, have fun." Lucas said, then joined Jenny on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Lucas asked.

Jenny didn't answer him at first, he just looked at her and smiled, then she looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing...you just remind me of your mom that's all."

"Step." she corrected him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"She's my stepmom." Jenny said, snapping her gum.

"Oh yea." he said, turning back to the tv. "What is this?"

"The O.C." she said, not even looking at Lucas. He just looked at her.

"Adam Brody is hot." she said, smiling.

"Ok" he said. _"Well this should be fun."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Haley's, the girls were actually having fun, listening to music and painting walls.

"Haley, thanks." Brooke said, falling on one of the chairs, out of breath from dancing.

"I told you it would take your mind off of Lucas for awhile." she said, sitting next to her.

"Yea...I wonder where he is." she said, starting to think about him again.

"Brooke, don't do that...you were doing so good."

She just ignored Haley...

"Brooke...Brooke..." Haley grabbed her paint brush and just flung paint right at Brooke's face.

Brooke just sat there with her mouth wide open. "You did not just do that."

"Do what?" Haley asked, jokingly.

"You better run." Brooke said, getting up and chasing Haley with the whole bucket of paint.

"No, Brooke!" Haley screamed.

"It's your turn!" Brooke yelled, laughing.

Haley sceamed some more.

As soon as Brooke was about to throw the bucket of paint on Haley, she ducked and the paint went all over Nathan who had just came down the stairs.

Brooke and Haley looked at eachother, then back at Nathan. "Woops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Karen's, she was busy trying to find Lucas still. Brooke forgot to call her and tell her what he said when he called her.

"Where the hell is that boy?" Karen asked, pretty pissed off. "When I find him, I'm gunna-"

"Karen."

"What!" she yelled, a little frustrated.

"Call Brooke again." Deb said.

"Yea...good idea...I'll call, Brooke."

Over at Haley's they were trying to clean Nathan up, while laughing, so it was kind of hard.

"I am so sorry, Nathan." Brooke said, giggling.

"Yea..."

Brooke's phone starting ringing just then.

"Hello, Brooke's cell."

"Hi, Brooke, have you heard from Lucas yet?" Karen asked, hoping she had.

Brooke looked at Haley then turned her attention back to Karen again. "Actually I have."

"Well, where is he?" she asked, excitedly.

"Um, I don't know..."

"What? Didn't he tell you?" she asked, confused and a little worried.

"No." she tried not to break down again. "He said he needs some time to be by himself for a while...he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh...but he's ok, right?"

"Yes, that's what he told me, I'll call him a little later, Karen, then I'll call you." Brooke explained.

"Ok, Brooke, thank you, bye." she said, hanging up.

"Brooke hung up, too, and went back to cleaning Nathan off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I ask you something?" Jenny asked, when her show was over.

"Yea, of course." Lucas said, facing her.

"My mom told me you were staying here because you had some things you needed to get away to think about." she said. "What are they?"

Lucas didn't answer her right away, instead he thought about his and Brooke's last fight.

_-Flashback-_

_After they were engaged, Lucas and Brooke starting seeing less of eachother, Lucas was playing a lot of basketball and Brooke was working on wedding stuff. The only time they really got to talk was when they went to bed at night, and that was obviously putting a lot of stress on them both._

_"Lucas, where were you tonight?" Brooke asked, as they got into their bed after a long day._

_"I told you...basketball."_

_"Why wasn't Nathan there?" Brooke questioned._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"Uh...I was at the River Court, not basketball practice." Lucas lied._

_"Yea...sure." Brooke said, not believing him for a second because she remembered him saying he was going to basketball practice before he left._

_"You don't believe me?" he asked._

_"Lucas."_

_"Do you?" he asked, again._

_"I've been trying to believe you for a long time, Lucas." she continued, starting to tear up. "I just...I...I'm going to bed."_

_"Brooke, don't be like this." Lucas said, hugging her._

_She pulled back. "How can I not be like this? I can't even trust my own fiance!" _

_"Brooke, I love you, you have to know that." he said, looking straight into her eyes._

_"Then why are you lying to me all the time?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper._

_"Cheery, I'm not lying to you..." he said. "I promise."_

_He hugged her, and closed his eyes, feeling so ashamed of himself._

_-End Flashback-_

"I don't think I should tell you." Lucas said.

"Come on...you can tell me...I'm really good at keeping secrets." she said, smiling.

Lucas thought about it for a minute, then looked at Jenny. "Ok, I'll tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanna go to bed now lol. **Please review!!! **I looove writing this story!!!:) Let me know what you think! You guys rock!


	16. Rewrite: Just Follow Your Heart

Rewrite! I think you will be very satisfied with the way this is going to go...

-Chapter 16-

Follow Your Heart and You'll Make The Right Choice

_Previously on, "Surviving Even When It Seems Impossible"..._

_I don't think I should tell you." Lucas said._

_"Come on...you can tell me...I'm really good at keeping secrets." she said, smiling._

_Lucas thought about it for a minute, then looked at Jenny. "Ok, I'll tell you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it?" Jenny asked, getting really annoyed. "You can't just tell a 13-year-old girl you will tell her something and then not say anythign at all! I'm not a very patient girl!"

"That's right." Lucas said, finally saying something after about a minute of him not saying anything.

"What's right?" she asked, confused.

I can't tell you, your 13!" he said, laughing to himself.

She stood up really mad. "Thanks for nothing! You know, you better tell someone this then because you are weird and I want you out out of here as soon as possible!" she said, stomping out of the livingroom.

_"For not being Peyton's real daughter, she she acts just like her."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Lucas and Jenny had made dinner for Peyton and Jake, it was kind of a way for Lucas to thank them for letting him stay there.

"Are you almost done setting the table?"

"Yes, but I don't now why I'm doing this for you, your just some stranger to me and I don't even like you." Jenny said, obviously still upset about the secret thing.

Lucas smiled.

"What's that for?"

"It's just so weird how you can be so much like Peyton." he said.

"How am I like her?" Jenny asked, now very intrigued.

"Believe it or not, but she didn't used to be as happy as she is now." Lucas started to explain, sitting down beside Jenny. "When we were stranded on that island, she was just like you, if I talked to her, she would have the same attitude that you have had all day..."

_-Flashback-_

_"Peyt, do you want to help me with this fire." Lucas asked. Everybody else was looking for food and things to make the shelter out of and Peyton and Lucas were on the beach by themselves._

_"No...and just because were stranded here together, doesn't mean you have to pretend to be my friend, or even know me for that matter, because you don't know me."_

_Lucas stood there shocked. "Sorry."_

_"Of course you are." she said, walking away._

_-End Flashback-_

"Wow, I didn't know she could be that mean." Jenny said, laughing.

"Well, that wasn't the worst part, she wouldn't talk to me about anything, but then she started opening up to me more and more, but then she started being more interested in Jake and I started talking with Brooke more and then-"

"And then you guys fell in love."

"Huh?" Lucas snapped out of it, he was just rambling on about everything and totally forgot Jenny was even listening.

"Just the way you smiled when you said her name, you guys fell in love and my dad and Peyton fell in love."

"Hey, I'm home." Peyton said, coming in the front door. Jenny went and hugged Peyton and Lucas stood up, looking at Jenny. "Yea, we did."

"Aw, Lucas you didn't have to make dinner." Peyton said, taking of her jacket and hanging it up.

"I wanted to, yunno, your letting me stay here and stuff."

"Well, thanks."

Just then Jake came home and then they all ate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haley, thanks for letting me stay here." Brooke said, coming out of the bathroom, where she put on a pair of Haley's pajamas. "I just can't be there by myself."

"It's ok, Brooke, I understand."

"Well, I don't understand, and if you ever throw paint on me again-"

"Nathan!" Haley yelled, laughing, and playfully hitting him.

Brooke laughed, too, she knew he was only joking.

"Well, I'm gunna go in the bedroom and call Lucas, again." Brooke said, grabbing her phone.

When Brooke was out of ear shot, Haley took Nathan into the living room. "Nathan, I'm worried about her."

"Haley."

"What if Lucas doesn't come back?" she said, pacing back and fourth.

"Haley, stop it."

"She'll be living with us forever, not that I don't want her here..."

"Hales!"

"I'm sorry!" she said, snapping out of it and falling into Nathan's chest.

"I know you miss him, Hales." Nathan said, rubbing her back.

"What? Me? No..."

"Hales." he said, lauging at her. "I know your just trying to be strong for, Brooke, but she's not in here right now so you can cry, yell, whatever you want."

"I do miss him, Nathan!" Haley yelled, and sobbed into his chest. "How could he do this to Brooke? How could he do this to me, or any of us?"

"I know, honey, I'm confused about this, too, if I knew where he was I would go and drag him back here with my bare hands."

Haley laughed a little. "Aw, I love you, come here." she said, wiping the tears off her face, then kissed him.

"Hey, ok, I don't really want to see tha- Haley, were you crying?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"No, no...did you get a hold of Lucas this time?"

"Uh, no...I'm gunna go to bed early." Brooke said, quickly, changing her mood.

Haley was about to say something to her, then Nathan stopped her. "Just let her go, Hales, she needs to be alone for once."

No matter how hard it was to see Brooke in so much pain like that, Haley knew she had to let her deal with this on her own, even if it was in one of Nathan and Haley's bedrooms, just as long as she was by herself to think about everything, so she could eventually deal with it.

Brooke went into the bedroom and fell to the floor by the bed, crying. She had never felt like this before, it felt like a piece of her heart was ripped out and stomped on, she cried for a bit until she knew what she had to do...

"She'll be ok, right, Nathan?" Haley asked, scared. She just needed to be reassured of that.

"She's gunna be alright, Haley." he said, pulling her into a hug, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Jake and Jenny were both asleep, Peyton went into Lucas's room so they could talk.

"Knock, knock." Peyton said, standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Peyton." he said, smiling, when he saw her. He put the book he was reading, down, and made a spot for her beside him on the bed.

"Can I ask you why you left?"

"Peyton-"

"No, Lucas, you need to talk to someone about this, you can't keep it inside or you'll spend your whole life not as happy as you could be." she explained.

"Ok." he said, turning to face her more. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" she asked, confused.

"Marrying Brooke...and knowing I could have a heart attack and die...and then she'd be all alone and hurting and I wouldn't even be able to help her!" he said, getting angry.

"Lucas..." Peyton said, shocked. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you even felt this way. I know about your heart condition, but I didn't realise there was more to it, I thought you were upset about basketball."

"That, too...but I would take Brooke over basketball, anyday."

"Then you have to go back...she's probably hurting right now and you _can_ fix that." Peyton said, hugging him.

"Yea, but what happens when-"

"You have to believe that everything is going to be fine, or when your 80 and you have another woman beside you, you'll be wishing you would have stayed with Brooke!" she said, laughing, making Lucas laugh.

"Ok, I'll go back."

**To be continued**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's right, I'm not even close to being done this chapter, I'm just starting to stratch the surface of it lol. **Please review! **


	17. He Will Get The Girl In The End

Thanks for the reviews! I just decided to write the last part at the top of this chapter and it will just continue where I left off last chapter, alright? Ok lol...Here it is my lovely readerrrrrrsss... by the way...Brooke left Haley and Nathan's house, ok. She's back at Lucas's apartment now. (And this doesn't have to be the last chapter! Just review and tell me to keep going! lol **Reviews are greatly appreciated**!)

-Chapter 17-

He Will Get The Girl In The End

_After Jake and Jenny were both asleep, Peyton went into Lucas's room so they could talk._

_"Knock, knock." Peyton said, standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"_

_"Of course, Peyton." he said, smiling, when he saw her. He put the book he was reading, down, and made a spot for her beside him on the bed._

_"Can I ask you why you left?"_

_"Peyton-"_

_"No, Lucas, you need to talk to someone about this, you can't keep it inside or you'll spend your whole life not as happy as you could be." she explained._

_"Ok." he said, turning to face her more. "I'm scared."_

_"Of what?" she asked, confused._

_"Marrying Brooke...and knowing I could have a heart attack and die...and then she'd be all alone and hurting and I wouldn't even be able to help her!" he said, getting angry._

_"Lucas..." Peyton said, shocked. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you even felt this way. I know about your heart condition, but I didn't realise there was more to it, I thought you were upset about basketball."_

_"That, too...but I would take Brooke over basketball, anyday."_

_"Then you have to go back...she's probably hurting right now and you can fix that." Peyton said, hugging him._

_"Yea, but what happens when-"_

_"You have to believe that everything is going to be fine, or when your 80 and you have another woman beside you, you'll be wishing you would have stayed with Brooke!" she said, laughing, making Lucas laugh._

_"Ok, I'll go back."_

Brooke looked at the alarm clock on the night stand, it was already 1:15 am. She had been looking at pictures of her and Lucas for about two hours now, the time sure went by fast when you were alone and looking at pictures of the past, of when the two people in the pictures were happy, so she thought.

She looked at the packed bags on the floor by the bedroom door, the sight of them made the tears fall down her face that were once just sitting in her eyes. Brooke didn't want to believe it, but she had to go back to her old life before she met Lucas on that island. She didn't belong in Tree Hill. If she didn't have Lucas there, then why would she stay? She didn't belong there, that wasn't her life...

She picked up the box that was on the night stand. In it was stuff that she kept since shes been with Lucas. There was a little bottle of sand that Lucas got for her right before they left the island, the bottle had a pink ribbon wrapped around it and a sticker that said, "This is when our life began...", there was also movie stubs from their first movie they went to see together, flower peddles from when Lucas proposed, the speech he spent 2 hours trying to think of, and last, a picture of Brooke and Lucas the night the got engaged. These things just made Brooke depressed, but she wanted to look at them one last time. She couldn't take these things because they reminded her of Lucas, and she had to try and forget about him, no matter how hard it was going to be...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, thanks for talking to me, Peyton."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." she said, hugging him. "But...if you do anything to hurt Brooke, I'll kill you. She's a good friend."

Lucas laughed. "I won't, I promise."

"When are you leaving?" Peyton asked before she left.

"I'm going to set my alarm for 7:00 am and get back as fast as I can...then I'll surprise Brooke by crawling into bed with her." he said, smiling.

"Ok, me and Jake will be waiting to say good bye to you."

"Ok."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Lucas woke up to the beeping of the alarm clock, 7:00 am, _time to go back to Brooke_, he thought. He got out of bed and and went and had a quick shower, then got dressed and went out to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lucas." Peyton said. "Do you want me to make you something for breakfast before you go?"

"No, that's ok, I'm not that hungry, and I'm going to head out soon." he said, getting a glass of water.

"Ok." Peyton said, looking dow the hallway. "Oh, good, Jenny, your just in time to say good bye to Lucas."

"Your leaving?" she asked him.

"Yea, I have to go back to Brooke."

"I knew it!" Jenny said, smiling.

Lucas laughed. "Well, I better get going now."

"I'll miss you, Lucas, call me and let me know how it goes." Peyton said, hugging him.

"I will."

"Bye, Lucas." Jenny said, from the table where she was eating her breakfast.

"Jake had to go to work, but he wanted me to tell you good bye from him." Peyton explained.

"Ok, you can tell him I said bye and thank you."

"It was no problem, Lucas, your always welcome, but hopefully you don't come back again if you know what I mean, unless Brooke is with you."

"Yea." he laughed. "Bye you guys."

**1 hour later**

Lucas drove home, happy to know he was going to be seeing Brooke soon. The whole hour he was thinking about what he was going to say to her and what he should do when he first saw her. He never had to apologize to a girl for something like this before, but then he remembered when they were on the island. His and Brooke's first fight and the first time they said, 'I love you', to eachother...

_-Flashback-_

_Brooke and Lucas were standing in the edge of the ocean, looking at eachother for what seemed like a lifetime, until Lucas broke the silence._

_"Brooke I...um..." He tired to think of something to say, he didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her about his HCM either._

_"The truth, Lucas." Brooke demanded._

_"Um..." he swallowed and thought, "I have to tell her."_

_"There is something I have to tell you." he continued. "I'm telling you this because your my girlfriend and you deserve to know."_

_"What is it, Luke?" she looked into his eyes, worriedly._

_"I have a heart condition, Brooke." he explained, calmly. "It's called HCM."_

_Brooke took it all in. A tear rolled down her face. "What?"_

_"Brooke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he said sincerely, taking her hand._

_She didn't know what to say._

_Suddenly, it started thundering and they looked up at the sky. It started pouring and they were soaked in seconds. Brooke turned around and started running back to the shelter. Then she turned back around at Lucas. "Why didn't you telll me!"_

_Lucas walked towards her, squinting because of the rain. "I didn't want you to find out!" They had to yell because the rain was so loud._

_"Why!" she yelled back throwing her arms up in the air._

_"I don't know, I didn't want you to think of me differently or feel like you had to take care of me all the time!" He explained._

_"You know I wouldn't do that!" she said, tearing up some more._

_"I know, but I just..." he tired to say something, but it wouldn't come out._

_"You just what?" Brooke asked._

_He wiped the rain off his forehead, then turned his head._

_Brooke just rolled her eyes and started running back to the shelter._

_"Brooke!" he yelled. He started running after her, even with the pain in his chest. He just couldn't let the conversation end like that. "I just...I love you!"_

_She stopped suddenly and then turned around. She started crying harder as soon as she looked at him. Then she ran towards him and threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately, while the rain poured down on them. He kissed her back. It was a kiss that either of them had never expierenced before, it was like it was going to be their last._

_They finally broke apart. "I love you, too." Brooke said bawling at this point. Then they started kissing again, her fingers moving threw his soaked hair and his fingers moving up the back of her shirt. They started moving closer to the sand, then Lucas made his way on top of her. They got so caught up in the much wanted moment that they didn't even think about anything else around them or anything at all for that matter._

_-End Flashback-_

He smiled, thinking of that moment. Now he knew what he had to say to her. He just had to tell her he loved her, that he loved her so much that he doesn't want to ever leave her.

Brooke woke up at 8, when Haley called her. "...do you really have to go, Brooke?" she asked, upset that her new friend was leaving her.

"I'm sorry, Haley, i have to go, I'll only hurt more if I stay."

"Ok, call me lots."

"I will, I promise, and you'll have to say good bye to Peyton and Bevin for me." Brooke explained.

"Yea, I will."

"I have to go if I want to catch my flight on time."

"I'm going to miss you, Brooke."

"Take care, bye." she said, hanging up fast and taking a deep breathe. _"Ok, time to go."_

She got up and grabbed her bags, then stopped, she totally forgot about her engagement ring. She started crying when she realized she had to part with it, but she quickly took it off, put it on the night stand and left as fast as she could. There was no way she could change her mind, she had to get out of Tree Hill as soon as possible.

About an hour later, Lucas pulled in the driveway of his apartment, ready to talk to Brooke about everything that was going on, but in a matter of seconds his life was going to change and he didn't even know it. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and got out his key and opened the door. He looked around and Brooke wasn't anywhere so he thought she must have been sleeping still.

"Brooke." he said quietly, walking into the bedroom. She wasn't there and that made him confused as ever. He looked on the night stand and everything he ever gave her was on it. Lucas picked up the engagement ring and suddenly got tears in his eyes. He decided to call Haley.

It rang a few times, then Haley picked up. "Brooke?"

"No, Lucas." he said, with sadness in his voice. "Where did she go?"

"Lucas, where were you?" Haley asked, upset.

"Haley, where is Brooke!" he yelled, feeling the anger build up inside him.

"I'm sorry, she left."

"Where?" he demanded.

"Back to California, its because of you, Lucas, you really hurt her." she said, feeling very upset with him.

"Oh my god, how long ago?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck, just like he always did when he got nervous.

"It wasn't that long ago, only like 15 minutes, you should go after her, Lucas."

"I'm going to, bye."

"Wait, Lucas."

"What?"

"I'm glad your back." she said, smiling.

"Me too." he said, also smiling.

Lucas put the phone down quickly and put Brooke's ring in his pocket. He ran out the door as fast as he could and headed to the airport, he was going to get her back, he had to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Please review!!! Give me some of your ideas, what should happen next??????? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!! This is your story, you should be able to put in your own ideas, too!!!!:) Luv you guys! xoxoxo**


	18. Just Like In The Movies

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, I was thinking about this chapter being the last one, but then I remembered I put another storyline in a couple chapters back, can anybody remember what it was? If you can than I'll put it in here...I hinted it a little bit, but you have to tell me what it was or I don't really have to put it in the story anymore. Haha...I know I'm evil, but anyways here it is for you awesome readers!

Chapter 18

Just Like In The Movies

_You don't realise how much you love something until you have to give it up, or at least until it leaves you..._

Lucas put the phone down quickly and put Brooke's ring in his pocket. He ran out the door as fast as he could and headed to the airport, he was going to get her back, he had to.

Brooke got out of the cab and took a deep breath, this was it, there was no turning back, she was going back to her old life now. She started walking towards the airport, it was hard, though, because she felt like she wasn't suppose to leave, even though she was. A part of her wanted to get as far away from Tree Hill as possible, but then there was this other part that made it hard to keep walking towards the airport...but Lucas was gone, so why would she stay? That made her realize that she had to listen to the voice that was telling her to leave, so she took one last look behind her and walked the rest of the way into the airport, without looking back...

Lucas needed to get to the airport fast, so he was driving a little faster than he was suppose to, and everybody knows what happens when your speeding, if your _not_ lucky...

Lucas looked in his mirror and sure enough, he saw the red and blue lights flashing, for a second he thought about not stopping, but for some reason he did.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the office asked, after getting Lucas to roll down his window.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I really need to be somewhere." he said, kind of fast.

"Have you been drinking?" the officer asked, raising an eyebrow, Lucas was a little fidgety.

"No, I swear, I just really have to get to the airport, It's really important."

"Let me guess, you screwed up with your girlfriend and she's leaving and you have to talk to her before she gets on that plane?" he asked, not even being serious.

"Well, actually, yea, something like that." Lucas said, laughing a bit.

The officer just looked at him. "Oh."

Lucas sat there just waiting for his ticket.

"Well, what's wrong with you, if you really love this girl, you'd be gone by now!" the officer the trying to make him go. "Just don't let me see this happen again."

"I promise, thank you, officer."

"No problem...if you like I could actually do you a little favor..."

Brooke was ready to get on the plane and then found out it was going to be delayed for a couple minutes. _"Oh, great, just what I need right now!"_ She sat down on the nearest chair and a woman, probably 60 years old, noticed she was looking at the time a lot and fidgeting in her seat.

"You want to talk about it?" the woman asked, kindly.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked, looking up at the woman, confused.

"You seem upset about something."

"No, I'm fine." she said, putting on the worst fake smile ever.

"Sweetie, I have 5 of my own girls and the way your acting seems to be because of a boy, isn't it?"

"I don't have to answer that." Brooke said, turning away from the woman.

She just laughed and continued reading her book.

Brooke turned and faced the woman, again. "I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing or not, my fiance, ex fiance I should say, Lucas, just left me one day and didn't even say where he was going and then finally called me and said he couldn't come home, at first I just thought he needed to be alone for a while, but then the days passed and I couldn't figure out why I was even in Tree Hill anymore. Lucas wasn't there, so why would I stay, you know? So now, I'm here, sitting,talking to you, and waiting to go back to California."

"You remind me of my 3rd daughter, Lisa, she talks just like you. What's your name?" she asked, putting her book down.

"Brooke."

"Well, Brooke, I can't tell you if Lucas is ever coming back or not, but I can tell you this, if it is ment to be, you two will be together...and if it isn't, well then you'll get over it and move on to something better."

Brooke wiped the tears off her face with her sleeves. "Thank you, um..."

"Maggy."

"Thank you, Maggy, you really made this decision easier for me."

"No problem, Brooke, would you like to sit with me on the plane?"

"Of course." she said, smiling. She realized she hadn't smiled in the longest time, it felt good to know there was still hope for her.

_"Flight 94 to California is now boarding."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nathan, do you think Lucas is going to make it?" Haley asked, really unsure.

"I don't know, Hales, I hope so." Nathan said, hugging her.

"Me too, because I miss Brooke already."

"So do I."

"Ohmigod, I should call Karen and tell her Lucas is home, she's going to be so happy." Haley said grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Karen, it's Haley, Lucas is back!"

"Really, where is he? Is he ok?" she asked, worried and excited at the same time.

"He's fine, and he just went to the airport to catch, Brooke."

"Ok, well let me know when he gets home." she said, happily.

"I will."

Brooke was just getting on the plane when Lucas got to the airport.

"Thank you for this, officer."

"No problem."

"Now I'll stay here, but you go get Brooke back."

"Thanks, again." Lucas said, then ran into the airport. He saw Brooke talking with some lady, just about to get on the plane.

"Brooke!"

Brooke looked around, she thought she heard Lucas's voice, but then she thought her craziness was just setting in. Hearing his voice was fine, she expected that from time to time, but then she thought she saw him.

"Brooke, there's someone calling you." Maggy said, as they waited in line.

"You hear it, too?" she asked, nervously.

"I don't just hear it, I see it." she said, laughing.

"Omigod." Brooke said, seeing Lucas trying to get through the crowd of people everywhere.

"Lucas?" Maggy asked.

Brooke nodded her head, still in shock.

"Brooke!" Lucas said, out of breath. "You can't get on this plane."

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, getting really angry.

"Just let me talk."

"Lucas, I have to go."

"No." he continued. "I'm really sorry I left you like that, but I was mad about the basketball thing, and I was scared."

"Scared of what?" she asked, raising her voice, almost in tears.

"Marrying you...and knowing I could have a heart attack and die at anytime...you'd be alone and hurting and I wouldn't even be able to help you."

"Lucas...I had no idea." Brooke said, walking closer to him. "But do you know what you put me through!"

"I know, and I am so sorry. That's why I want to start over." he said, taking her ring out of his pocket. "I love you, Brooke, be engaged to me again."

Brooke looked at the her ring, she wasn't shockered or anything because she had seen the ring before, but now she was scared he was going to take off again. She looked back at Maggy and remembered what she told her...

_"If it is ment to be, you two will be together..."_

"Yes, I will be engaged to you again, Lucas." she said, excitedly, then hugged him.

Lucas put the ring on Brooke's finger...again.

"I'm sorry, Maggy, looks like your going to be sitting on that plane by yourself." Brooke said, laughing.

"That's alright, hun, as long as your happy now." she said, smiling, and picking up her bags.

"I am." she said, hugging Lucas again.

"I'm going to make this up to you, Brooke."

"You better." she said, laughing. "Now let's go home."

"How's my mom?" Lucas asked, nervously.

"She'll be very happy to see you, Nathan, too, ah omigod! I have an idea!"

Lucas laughed. "And what is that?"

"How about you go to Nathan and Haley's, I'll come to, but I'll hide outside and you act all sad and say I never came home, ok?"

"If that's what you want." he said, putting his arm around her.

"Haley is going to be so excited to see me! Yay!"

"You two have really become best friends, haven't you?"

"Yea, and now we get to plan more of the wedding, I can't wait!"

Lucas stopped Brooke outside the airport. "I love you, Brooke."

"I know." she said, kind of freaked out. "And I love you, too, Lucas."

"I just want you to know that, and I'm _always_ going to be with you, I'm never going to leave you again."

"You better not." she said, kissing him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Please Review!!!** I thought this chapter was going to be long, but I guess not, hope that's ok! And remember to tell me what that storyline was, or I just won't put it in anymore...I could later, though, but I will now if you want or if you even remember it! lol


	19. Sitting In The Bathtub

Oh my god! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks or whatever it was...it's just because my computer broke like 3 days before I moved! I know, great timing huh? Anyways, we got a new computer last night, yep, that means all the stories I had half done are gone! I'm so mad! I have to start over again, but I still kind of remember what I wrote before. Well, here's the next chapter. Wait, before I start I just want to say I don't know how often I'm going to update just because I'm going to a new school:( and I have to focus on that a lot more than I used to, because it's so different and hard now! But I really hope it doesn't get in the way of my writing. I like writing wayyy better then school haha, well here you go... (Remember: Lucas and Brooke are finally back together and they are going to tell Nathan and Haley, but trick them into thinking she didn't decide to come back first...)

Chapter 19

Sitting In The Bathtub

Previously on, "Surviving Even When It Seems Impossible"...

"Yes, I will be engaged to you again, Lucas." she said, excitedly, then hugged him.

Lucas put the ring on Brooke's finger...again.

"I'm sorry, Maggy, looks like your going to be sitting on that plane by yourself." Brooke said, laughing.

"That's alright, hun, as long as your happy now." she said, smiling, and picking up her bags.

"I am." she said, hugging Lucas again.

"I'm going to make this up to you, Brooke."

"You better." she said, laughing. "Now let's go home."

"How's my mom?" Lucas asked, nervously.

"She'll be very happy to see you, Nathan, too, ah omigod! I have an idea!"

Lucas laughed. "And what is that?"

"How about you go to Nathan and Haley's, I'll come to, but I'll hide outside and you act all sad and say I never came home, ok?"

"If that's what you want." he said, putting his arm around her.

"Haley is going to be so excited to see me! Yay!"

"You two have really become best friends, haven't you?"

"Yea, and now we get to plan more of the wedding, I can't wait!"

Lucas stopped Brooke outside the airport. "I love you, Brooke."

"I know." she said, kind of freaked out. "And I love you, too, Lucas."

"I just want you to know that, and I'm _always_ going to be with you, I'm never going to leave you again."

"You better not." she said, kissing him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas and Brooke were on their way to Nathan and Haley's place. Brooke's head was leaning on Lucas's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her's, everything was perfect.

"This is nice." Brooke said, happily.

"What is?" Lucas asked, not knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You and me." she said, looking at him, then kissing him. "I'm so excited to marry you, again."

"And I'm excited to marry you again, too." he paused. "Brooke, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, what I did was stupid, but I'm here with you now, forever."

"I know, I'm going to trust you." she said, putting her head back on his shoulder. She paused before she spoke again. "Lucas, do you want kids?"

"Of course."

She looked at her stomach and smiled, _I'll tell him tonight, _she thought. "Good, so do I."

Lucas pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building that Haley and Nathan lived in.

"Ok, so I'll go inside, and you wait here for a bit." Lucas explained.

"Ok."

Lucas put his sad, heartbroken face on and knocked on their door.

"Hey, Luke...oh, no." Haley said, surprised.

Lucas just walked in. "Come and sit down, tell me what happened."

"Sh-she didn't want to come back, she said she couldn't trust me anymore..." he said, looking at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Luke." she said, hugging him.

Just then, Brooke swung the door open. "Tutor girl!"

"Brooke!" Haley said, startled.

Brooke hugged her. "I missed you!"

"Oh, I hate you guys!" she said, laughing. "Nathan, Brooke's back!"

Nathan came in the kitchen and hugged Brooke. "It's so great to see you, if you didn't come back I don't know what I'd do, I would never be able to stand Lucas's brooding."

"Thanks." Lucas said, sarcastically.

"Haley, let's go finish planning my wedding!" Brooke said, excitedly, then grabbed her by the arm and took her in the living room.

"Aren't you suppose to do that?" Nathan asked Lucas, confused.

"I think so, but I'll let the girls do it, I would probably just screw it up."

"Yea, you got that right."

"Brooke, isn't Lucas suppose to help you with this?" Haley asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, but that's not really why I brought you in here."

Haley gave her a confused look.

"I'm going to tell him tonight." she said, excitedly.

"About what?" she asked, even more confused than she already was.

Brooke pointed to her stomach.

"Oh, yea." Haley said, also excited. "What do you think he's going to say?"

"I don't know, but he told me he wanted to start a family with me on the way over here, I just hope he's ok with starting one in like 7 or 8 months." she said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!"

"I know, so am I." she said, smiling. But Brooke couldn't be serious for more than 2 minutes... "Ok, wedding time! I know I said we were going to have our wedding in a church, but I'm starting to like the idea of an outside wedding, I can't really remember the last wedding, "she said, laughing. "but I know it was in a church so now I think-"

"Brooke!" Haley yelled, grabbing her because she was pacing back and forth. "You can do whatever you want, don't pace like that it's not good for the baby."

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind Haley and shut her eyes, maybe when she opened them, what she saw would be gone...

Haley starred at Brooke for a second. "And Lucas is standing right behind me isn't he."

Lucas just stood there speechless and starred at Brook with a confused look. Brooke saw his face, and ran to the bathroom to hide. _Dammit!_ she thought. _What do I do now?_

"I better go talk to her." Haley said, feeling bad about what she did.

"No, I'll go." Lucas said, finally coming out of his shocked state.

Haley turned and looked at Nathan and just laughed. "Oh, you think that was funny?" Nathan asked, also laughing.

"Kind of." she said, hugging him.

"Brooke." Lucas said, softly, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know, are you sure you want to?" she said, her voice was a little shaky.

Lucas went inside and shut the door behind him. "Is it true?"

"Brooke looked away and then looked back at Lucas and nodded her head. "Yea..."

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, surprised.

"Tonight."

"After you decided to stay." he said, a little frustrated.

"Lucas-"

"No, what if you would have left, Brooke!" he said, trying to keep his voice down as much as he could. "I would have a child and I wouldn't even know?"

"No, Lucas, I didn't know for sure anyways, and I just decided to forget about it." she said, getting upset. "If I actually was pregnant for sure, then I probably would have told you."

"Probably?"

Brooke just looked at him and he shook his head. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Lucas, don't go!"

"I have to, Brooke."

"Oh, of course! You always have to leave when things get difficult, don't you!"

Lucas slammed the door behind him and left Brooke crying in the bathroom. Maybe this day didn't turn out as perfect as Brooke thought it was going to, only half an hour ago...

After Lucas went to the River Court...where he always went when he needed to be alone and when he needed to think, Haley went in the bathroom to check if Brooke was ok.

"Hey, girl, come here." Haley said, hugging her. "Oh, I know what we need to do."

Haley grabbed Brooke by the arm and pulled her, and herself, into the empty bathtub. "What are you doing?" Brooke whined, but laughing a little because it was kind of funny, she had to admit.

"You need to be cheered up, and what better way is there than to sit in an empty bathtub?" she said, sarcastically.

Brooke laughed a little, through tears. "Why does he have to be like that?"

"Guys are stupid." she said, seriously. Brooke didn't know if she was joking or not. "No, I'm kidding, he's just a little shocked right now, he'll come around."

"What am I suppose to do?" Brooke asked, leaning her head on Haley's shoulder, then Haley leaned her head on Brooke's head.

"Sit here...in the bathtub, and wait, I guess." she said, laughing a little, making Brooke laugh, too.

The bathroom door was open and Nathan walked by, looking quickly at them, then stopped suddenly and had the weirdest look on his face. "What hell are you girls doing?"

They giggled. "Sitting in the bathtub, what does it look like we're doing?" Brooke said, sarcastically.

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a girl thing?" Haley asked, not really knowing why either.

"Ok..."

"Shut up, you and Lucas are just as weird!" Haley said, laughing. Nathan just gave her a look. "Whatever, come on, Brooke, let's go straighten things out."

"Haley, no!" Brooke whined, again. "He's really pissed right now."

"That's why you have to make it better right away." she said, lifting Brooke out of the bathtub. "He went to the River Court, now go."

Brooke left, but not before whining some more, then Haley jumped back in the empty tub and pulled Nathan in with her. "Oh god, Haley." Nathan said, kissing her. She just laughed.

Lucas was shooting hoops with Skills when Brooke showed up. When they saw Brooke coming, Skills said goodbye to Lucas, so they could have time to talk alone.

"Hey..." Brooke said, with her shaky voice again.

Lucas put the ball down and they walked over to the picnic table and sat down.

"Lucas-"

"I'm sorry, Brooke." She looked at him. "I was a jackass...again."

"Well, I shouldn't have almost left when I thought I might be pregnant, that was really stupid." she explained.

"Skills helped me out, but I understand now." he coninued, and took Brooke's hand. "I really hurt you, nothing you do or thought about doing could be worse than that."

Brooke smiled. "Are we ok now?"

"Were better than ok..." he paused and made her look at him. "We might be having a baby!"

Brooke just giggled and kissed him, passionatly. "I love you, Broody."

"I know, Cheery." he said, wrapping his arm around her. "I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, there was your chapter, it was really rushed and bad, but I really, really wanted to get something up fast so you didn't think I stopped writing this story...the next chapter's should be better! **Please Review!!!**


	20. Over Doing It

Hey guys! I have no idea where this story is going, but I'm excited to find out, how about you? lol Anyways, here's the next chapter...

Chapter 20

Over Doing It

_Previously on, "Surviving Even When It Seems Impossible"..._

_Lucas was shooting hoops with Skills when Brooke showed up. When they saw Brooke coming, Skills said goodbye to Lucas, so they could have time to talk alone._

_"Hey..." Brooke said, with her shaky voice again._

_Lucas put the ball down and they walked over to the picnic table and sat down._

_"Lucas-"_

_"I'm sorry, Brooke." She looked at him. "I was a jackass...again."_

_"Well, I shouldn't have almost left when I thought I might be pregnant, that was really stupid." she explained._

_"Skills helped me out, but I understand now." he coninued, and took Brooke's hand. "I really hurt you, nothing you do or thought about doing could be worse than that."_

_Brooke smiled. "Are we ok now?"_

_"Were better than ok..." he paused and made her look at him. "We might be having a baby!"_

_Brooke just giggled and kissed him, passionatly. "I love you, Broody."_

_"I know, Cheery." he said, wrapping his arm around her. "I love you, too."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas and Brooke sat in the doctors office, waiting to see if Brooke was really pregnant.

"Brooke, calm down!" Lucas laughed.

"I can't, I'm freaking out here, it just hit me that there could be a baby inside of me right now!"

"So?" Lucas asked, confused. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, but it's still scary, you know?" she said, shaking a little. "What if I'm not cut out to be a mom, my mom was horr-"

"Brooke." Lucas said, taking her hand in his. "You are not your mother, and you never will be."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he said, hugging her.

Just then the doctor came in. "Brooke, I have some good news and some bad news, which do you want first?"

Lucas and Brooke looked at eachother concerned. "The bad news."

"Well, it looks like your going to be up in the middle of the night doing 3 a.m. feedings."

Brooke looked at the doctor confused. She didn't even know what that ment, she was expecting her to say something like she was pregnant, but the baby died or something like that.

The doctor looked at Lucas. "Ok, I guess this wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

Lucas laughed. "Brooke, your pregnant!" he said, hugging her, again.

"Oh, oh my god." she said, laughing. "As you can see, I'm not that intelligent when it comes to babies."

"That's ok, we're always going to be able to help, even if it's 3 in the morning." the doctor explained.

"Thank you so much." Brooke said, shaking the doctors hand.

"I think that's enough news for one day, how about you 2 come back a week from now and we'll see how far along you are and all that good stuff."

"Ok, thanks, again." Lucas said, taking Brooke's hand, as they left.

Outside, as they walked to the car, Brooke was just so excited. "Lucas, we're having a baby!"

"I know, Brooke." he said, laughing at her.

"Oh my god, I just can't believe it, I don't think I've ever been this happy!"

"See, this isn't scary, is it?" he said, as they got into the car.

"No, not right now, but I'm sure it'll get scarier." she said, getting nervous.

"And when that time comes, I'll be there to get you through it." Lucas said, rubbing her back.

She took a deep breath. "Ok...let's go tell everybody!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They got to Nathan and Haley's apartment, inside they were excited to find out the news. Brooke and Lucas walked in.

"Well?" Haley asked, running to the door.

"I'm pregnant!" she said, happily, the girls just screamed and jumped up and down.

"Oh, wow." Nathan said, laughing at them, but happy for Brooke and Lucas at the same time.

"I'm so jealous!" Haley said, laughing, and hugged Brooke.

"Thanks, Brooke, look what you started." Nathan said, sarcastically.

"I don't know what it is, people just always want to be like me."

They laughed.

"Now we have so much stuff to plan! This is so exciting!" Brooke giggled.

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"There's the wedding, and everything that goes with that and now we have to shop for a baby, and then there's the baby shower..."

"Ok, ok." Lucas said, stopping her. "I think I get it now."

"Me too." Nathan said, grabbing his basketball. "I think it's time we left you two girls to do whatever it is you're going to do, so we can go play basketball."

"Fine with us." Brooke said, kissing Lucas goodbye. She went up to his ear to whipser something. "Have fun, and don't be too long, we need to celebrate when you get back."

"Ok." he said, smiling.

"I don't even want to know what she said. "Nathan said, giving Haley a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun, girls."

The boys left and Brooke took out her cell.

"Who are you calling?" Haley asked.

"Peyton, I have to tell her the good news!"

_Ring, ring, ring..._

Jake looked at the Caller ID and was about to answer when he saw, "Brooke's Cell"...

"Uh, Peyton, come here, it's Brooke, do you want me to answer?"

Peyton looked shocked. "Ohmigod, um, I guess were going to have to find out what happened sooner or later."

"Hi, Brooke." Jake answered, nervously.

"Hey, Jake!" she said, excitedly. "Is Peyton around?"

Jake sighed with relief, and smiled at Peyton. "Yea, she's right here."

"Hello."

"Hey, so I have some news."

"I know." Peyton said, happily.

"Wait, what? How would- No, I have other news!" Brooke said, practically screaming.

"And what would that news be?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Peyton's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yea, I've known for a while now, thank you so much for sending Lucas home, this could have gotten really ugly otherwise." she said, laughing.

"No problem, ohmigod, this is just great, Brooke."

"I know."

"What does Lucas think?" she asked, Jake was standing there really confused. "Oh, Brooke's pregnant."

Jake looked just as surprised.

"He's happy, too." she said, putting her hand on her stomach. "You and Jake are going to have to come stay here for a while, I need you here for this and the wedding."

"Of course, Brooke, we'll be there."

"Ok, good, talk to you later, Peyton."

"Bye, tell Lucas congratulations from me and Jake."

"I will, bye." she said, hanging up.

"So, what does she think?" Haley asked.

"She's happy for me." Brooke said. "Ok, so I was thinking maybe we should move the wedding to a sooner date, that means we have to work extra hard getting everything ready."

"Oh, great." Haley said, faking a smile. "Won't that be fun."

"I know! Ok, I have my dress picked out and your's and Peyton's, the only things we have left to do are the flowers, cake, a place, invitations, tuxes, and the priest." Brooke explained, pacing back and fourth, almost out of breathe because she was talking so much.

"Wow, can't you and Lucas just have a simple, little beach wedding like me and Nathan?" she asked, sarcastically. Haley new Brooke wasn't going to go for that, but she had to try, right?

Brooke just starred at her.

"Ok, bad idea." Brooke was still standing there. "Brooke, it's ok, you don't have to do that then."

"No, that's a fine place, I think I need to lay down for a minute." she said, holding her stomach.

"Brooke?" Haley asked, worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I must've just over did it." Brooke said, falling onto Haley's couch.

"Should I call, Lucas?"

"No!" Brooke grabbed her by the arm. "He doesn't have to find out, I don't want him to worry about me."

"Your sure?"

"Yea, I'm just tired, that's all." she said, laying her head down.

"I'm going to go make you some tea, you lay there and relax, don't even think about the wedding."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Jake, Brooke's wedding is coming up and she's pregnant now, so do you think we could go there for a while?" Peyton asked, sitting beside him in the living room.

"Of course we can." he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I've actually been thinking about something, but it's fine if you don't want to do this."

"What is it, Jake?" she asked, sitting up.

"I see how you are when you're with Lucas and Haley and Nathan, and especially Brooke, you're happy-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, concerned. "I'm happy with you too, Jake."

"I know, I know, I was just wondering if maybe when we went to Tree Hill for the wedding, we stayed." he said, smiling.

"Like move there?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yea, like move there."

Peyton threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, jokingly.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you, Jake, you don't know how much I love you."

He laughed. "I hope it's not just because of this."

"No, I really do, Jake." she said, seriously.

He went up close to her until their noses were just barely touching. "I love you, too." he said, then kissed her, passionatly.

"Wait, but what about Jenny?" she asked, concerned.

"I already talked to her, she's fine with it." he said, kissing her again. "Now shes not even here, so don't kill the mood."

Peyton laughed, and kissed him back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was already 7 when the guys got back from the River Court. Brooke was still asleep on the couch and Haley was reading a magazine in the chair.

Nathan went up behind her. "Were back." he whispered.

Haley nearly jumped half way to the roof. "Holy shit, Nathan! What the hell are you trying to do!" she whispered, trying not to wake up Brooke.

Nathan and Lucas laughed, quietly. "Did you and Brooke have fun today?"

"I guess you could say that." she lied, looking over at Brooke.

"Well it looks like you guys did a lot today, I almost don't want to bring her home." Lucas said, sitting on the floor beside Brooke's head. "Would you guys mind if I left her here to sleep?"

"Not at all." Haley said, smiling. "She's probably going to sleep the rest of the night anyways."

Nathan and Haley went into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Lucas just watched Brooke sleep for about 5 minutes, then she started to move around. Lucas took her hand in his. "Well, hey there, sleeping beauty."

She smiled when she saw Lucas. "Oh no, what time is it?" she said, sitting up.

"No, it's ok, lay back down, your just going to stay over night."

She layed back down and closed her eyes, again. "I'll come get you in the morning." he said, kissing her on the forehead, then covering her with a blanket.

Just as he was leaving the living room, she woke up again. "Lucas, will you stay with me?"

He turned around gave her a small smile. "Of course I will."

He sat next to her and she cuddled into his arms. That feeling she had all day, that scared feeling, like something was going to go wrong with the baby, was gone, as soon as Lucas held her. Everything was going to be ok.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Please review!!! **Ok, oh my god, I'm never going to make you guys wait that long again! I'm soooo sooo sooo soooooo sorry!!!!:( Please forgive me!... So I'm not sure when this story will be finished, I'll let you guys know maybe after a couple more chapters. This was a short chapter, but it wasn't really a chapter that was suppose to be long, the wedding and ones like that will be long tho, thanks for reading, guys!!! XOXO


	21. Authors note

Hey...I know, it's been a while, but I'll explain when I update next. I just wanted to make sure everybody knows I'm not ditching my stories lol I'm just really busy and I didn't have internet for a week AND not having new episodes of One Tree Hill on tv kind of kills the mood to write haha... I have to go to Prince Edward Island tomorrow, hehe, and then after I get back there will be updates again! Yay, well please don't give up on this story and again, I'm really really sorry!!! Luv ya's! xoxo


End file.
